A Promise From the Past
by Sanzo Lady
Summary: It's finally complete. A person shows up from Zechs' past. Zechs', Noin's, along with everyone else's life is turned upside down.
1. Why Can't He Stay Found

~*~ August 16, AC 199 ~*~   
~*~ Zechs and Noin's Office ~*~   
~*~ 9:00 AM ~*~  
  
  
"Where is he?," Lucretia Noin called out, walking out of the office she shared with her friend and work partner, Zechs Merquise. Noin ran her hand through her short black hair, and thought to herself, " He is the only six foot five Preventer with long white blonde hair, and no one can find him."   
  
Just then the object of her search walked down the hallway holding a folder in one hand, balancing two cups of coffee in the other, and a heavy book balanced on top of his head.   
  
"Zechs! Where were you?" Noin yelled at him taking the folder and a cup of coffee.   
  
"Une called me down to pick up our new case, I got some coffee for you, and borrowed a book from Relena," Zechs said as if he does this every day. He took the book off his head and set it on his cluttered desk.   
  
It wasn't that Zechs' desk was a total mess. He just kept a lot of stuff out at once. Pens, files, invoices, and short notes covered the center of the desk. Around the edges of the desk, almost like castle walls, framed photographs lined his workstation.   
  
Noin sat down on the corner of her own, conversely clean, desk. She picked up one picture and gazed at it. It was a photograph captured during a holiday vacation. She and Zechs at the beach, his pale skin slightly burned and his soft hair obstructing the view of his mesmerizing blue eyes, and herself with both arms wrapped tightly around his muscular bare upper-torso. That was last summer.   
  
"What's the assignment?," Noin asked, setting the memory back in it's place among the others.   
  
"Real easy. In fact, Lady was reluctant to give it to us. All we have to do is organize a peace talk between two groups," Zechs told her, sitting down in his leather chair. He began to try to organize his clutter when he came across a picture of King Peacecraft and his son, Prince Milliardo.   
  
Noin carefully watched her partner. "Milliardo Peacecraft and Zechs Merquise," she thought," The same man. It still tortures him..."   
  
It was true. Zechs Merquise, masked Oz soldier, and Milliardo Peacecraft, pacifist prince of the Cinq Kingdom were the same man. Although now, he only went by the name Zechs Merquise, and no longer wore the silver bird-like mask that hid his handsome features.   
  
"I almost wish Une did give the mission to some other team," Zechs said, leaning back in his chair. The statement startled his partner out of her thoughts.   
  
"Why is that?" Lucretia asked.   
  
"I want a nap."   



	2. Another Preventer

~*~ Preventer's Employee Lounge ~*~   
~*~ 9:15 AM ~*~  
  
  
The other Preventers laughed as Heero, Wufei, and Trowa advanced toward Duo, all holding scissors. The three had the kid backed into a corner, clutching to his long braid as a last line of defense. Even Quatre joined in the laughter. Hilde, Sally and Relena tried to control their laughter.   
  
Then the door opened to the employee lounge. The fun stopped. A young dark haired woman walked in, followed by Lady Une. Duo used this distraction to run away from "Heero, Wufei, and Trowa Scissorhands".   
  
"Ms. Darlian, Ms. Po, Ms. Sphbiker, Mr. Winner, Mr. Yuy, Mr. Barton, Mr. Maxwell, Mr. Chang," Lady Une said as if she was taking roll count," This is the newest member of our Preventer Organization, Miss Trey McDaley. Some one please shows her around. I need to find someone to partner her up with."   
  
Trey looked at the people in the room and they looked back at her. Her eyes were a share of green that were full of life, mystery and just a tiny bit of sorrow. Her long hair was a deep shade of red-brown-black. Her skin was very pale, and the perfection of features made her resemble more of a porcelain doll, than a human.   
  
"Miss McDaley, I am Relena Darlian," Relena said shaking hands with the new Preventer. They both exited the room, as Relena began chatting about the Preventers, her life, and of course, Heero.   
  
"I don't like her," Quatre said, once Relena and the other girl were out of earshot. Everyone looked at Quatre strangely. He was normally so kind to everyone, and now he was judging someone upon meeting him or her.   
  
"Why not?" Trowa asked, setting the shears down on a table.   
  
"I don't know," Quatre, sighed, "Her eyes were creepy. And she has no color to her skin. And her hair is so long. Who does she remind you of?"   
  
"Creepy eyes?" Heero stated in monotone. All eyes shifted to Wufei.   
  
"Pale skin?" Sally questioned. Everyone now looked at Quatre.   
  
"Long hair?" Hilde asked, grabbing her boyfriend's braid. All eyes jumped to Duo.   
  
"No, no, no!" Quatre shook his head, "I'm talking about Zechs!"   
  
"Ah..." The crowd said together.   



	3. Mysterious Past

~*~ Preventer Office Hallway ~*~   
~*~ 10:30 AM ~*~  
  
  
"And this," Relena said, leading Trey into a room full of swords and knives, " is the office of Wufei Chang and Sally Po."   
  
Trey looked around, without seeming to convey any emotion whatsoever. Relena led her to the next room. Papers, pens, toys, all littered the floor.   
  
"This is the office of Duo Maxwell and Hilde Sphbiker," Relena said, a little embarrassed to have to show this office to anyone.   
  
"Hn," Trey finally conveyed an emotion: Disgust.   
  
Relena quickly moved on. The next room was cutely decorated on one side, plain as could be on the other.   
  
"This is my office. I share it with Heero," Relena said as if it were a major accomplishment. Trey didn't seem to care. In fact, she left the office and walked to the adjacent room's closed door.   
  
"Oh," Relena said, surprised at the other girl's actions, "This is my brother's office." Relena tapped on the door hoping not to interrupt any thing Zechs and Noin might be doing.   
  
"What do you want?" Zechs called through the door.   
  
"Zechs! Where are your manners?" Noin could be heard reprimanding him.   
  
"I left my manners in Une's office."   
  
"Well, go back and get them!"   
  
"Later."   
  
"Ah! You are so frustrating! Please come in."   
  
Relena opened the door. Zechs had his feet up on his desk, and Noin was reviewing their mission.   
  
"Um... Brother?" Relena asked, not used to seeing him so laid back at work, "this is Trey McDaley. She's our new Preventer."   
  
"Nice to see you again, Mr. Merquise," Trey said, stepping into the office. Zechs smiled and got up.   
  
"Just call me Zechs, Trey. I already told you before," he said, being unusually close and friendly with the new girl. Noin looked up at her partner, and then over at Trey, then over at Relena, and found that no one was paying any attention to her.   
  
"Okay," Trey said sweetly, "But I'm not used to calling you by either name, Milliardo."   
  
Zechs looked both overjoyed and pained at once. He didn't like to use his true name, and normally corrected people, telling them that his name was Zechs Merquise and nothing else. But this time he let Trey call him as she liked.   
  
"Hello, Miss McDaley, I am Lucretia Noin, I'm Zechs's partner," Noin said. She couldn't take being ignored any longer.   
  
Trey looked just as amused now as she did when she received the tour of Relena's office. Trey just blinked at Noin then looked back at Zechs.   
  
"Meet me for lunch, in an hour, okay?" Trey told him.   
  
"Got it. I'll be there. You have that meeting with Une now, don't you?" Zechs answered, sitting back down.   
  
"Yes," Trey said, leaning down to kiss his cheek and the hair that happened to have fallen in front of it, "Pick me up out side of there." Trey left and Relena began to leave too, but Zechs stopped her.   
  
"Relena, can you spare me a moment of your time?" Zechs asked his younger sister, his manners miraculously finding him again.   
  
"Yes, Zechs? What is it?" Relena answered innocently.   
  
"You know her," Zechs told her.   
  
"Yeah, I just met her, Zechs. Did you leave your brain in Lady Une's office too?" Relena scolded her brother.   
  
"No. You've met her before. You were too young to remember, but when we were children, she, Dorothy Catalonia, Treize Kushrenada, you and I, used to play together. Her father Baron McDaley was an advisor to our father. There's more," Zechs stopped. His voice had never faltered, but now two streams of tears steadily ran down his face.   
  
Relena had never seen her brother cry before, but she had only known him as a brother for about three years. Relena was unsure whether to comfort her brother like the loving family she was raised in, or to completely overlook the fact that he was crying, and not wound his male ego.   
  
Noin saw it too. The famed Lightning Count was shedding many grief stricken tears in front of her very own eyes. This was a rare sight indeed.   
  
He quickly erased the tears and their tracks with one swift caress of his sleeve. He never finished the story about his past.   
  
"Oh, and Relena," Zechs said as Relena was about to leave, "Next time, either separate the lights from darks, or let me do my own wash. I don't want any more my laundry's colors bleeding together. And certainly I don't want anymore pink pairs of pants."   



	4. Peacecraft Clingers

'Peacecraft Clingers'   
  
~*~ Preventer's Employee Cafeteria ~*~   
  
~*~ 12:00 PM ~*~   
  
"Food fight!" Duo Maxwell called out in the cafeteria. The war began as a piece of bread flew at Heero Yuy, and landed in his hair. No one retaliated. Relena picked the crumbs out of Heero's dark brown hair.   
  
"You are so immature, Duo," Relena shouted at him.   
  
Quatre did not want to go through this again. Then young Arab looked around the table noticing the two empty seats.   
  
"Hey!" Quatre called out, gaining everyone's attention. Wufei, Sally, Hilde, Duo, Heero, Relena, and Trowa looked at him.   
  
"Where are Ms. Noin and Zechs?" Quatre said, as if he didn't need to raise his soft voice to get their ears to listen.   
  
"Um," Relena said, the blonde in her kicking in, "Some where."   
  
Heero wanted to kill her, although he always wanted to kill her. Just then, Noin walked over to them and sat down with them.   
  
"Hey Lu!" Sally said enthusiastically, "Still searching for the jolly blonde giant?"   
  
"No, I found him," Noin said shaking her head.   
  
"Then where is he?" Wufei asked.   
  
"Over there," Noin pointed across the cafeteria. All eyes followed that direction. Sure enough, there was Zechs Merquise, eating lunch with the new girl, Trey McDaley.   
  
"Is he lost?" asked Duo.   
  
"No. She asked him to join her for lunch. It turns out, she's one of those 'Peacecraft clingers'. He's back in the spot light, she's back in the picture, as if she never left," Lucretia said angrily.   
  
"If you don't mind me asking, Ms. Noin, what is a 'Peacecraft clinger'?" Trowa said, breaking his vow of silence since this morning.   
  
"Some one that just reappears out of the past, to cling on to Zechs or Relena, in hopes to get something out of them," Noin answered.   
  
"Don't mind me, but, Miss Noin," Quatre said, "by those words, aren't you a 'Peacecraft clinger'?"   
  
Noin looked down at the table. She didn't want to admit it, but Quatre was right. She did just pop in and out of his life, hoping for him to one day just suddenly confess his love for her, or, propose.   
  
"Yeah. I guess I am." 


	5. Friendships

Friendships   
  
~*~ Preventer's Employee Cafeteria ~*~   
  
~*~ 12:30 PM ~*~  
  
"So, what exactly happened to our childhood friends? Other than us, of course," Trey asked, pushing the lettuce around in her salad.   
  
"Well," Zechs said, sipping at his soup, "Dorothy... I actually don't know where she is, but she can't be far. Only a few years ago, when I was leader of White Fang, she was there at my side, harassing me."   
  
"Is it true? Has Treize died?" Trey asked, concern only creeping into her voice.   
  
"Yes, He died in a duel. It was between two Gundams. Perhaps I'll take you to his grave one day," Zechs said solemnly.   
  
"That sounds like something we should do. But Milliardo, what became of you kingdom?," Trey said, surprising Zechs. Not only did she address him by his true name, but also, she referred to the Cinq Kingdom as belonging to him.   
  
"Well, it was destroyed. The Romafeller Foundation invaded and my sister, who was acting as leader at the time, was to stubborn to do anything but sit back and watch as our homeland was demolished," Zechs said angrily.   
  
Trey reached across the table and put her delicate hands on his. She looked directly into his eyes. The woman spoke in no more than a whisper to him.   
  
"A promise is a promise. We will rebuild it. It is our duty, Prince Milliardo." 


	6. No Laundry Lessons Here

~*~ Heero and Relena's Office ~*~   
  
~*~ 5:56 PM ~*~  
  
It was nearing six o'clock. Relena once again caught herself gazing at Heero as he typing some thing into his computer. There was something about his dark blue eyes that intrigued her.   
  
Some one knocked on the door. Relena's reflexes were a little slow, due to being lost in her thoughts, but as usual, Heero has answered nearly before the visitor had even arrived.   
  
"Who's there?" Heero called cautiously.   
  
"It's Zechs. Is Relena there?" the voice called through the door.   
  
"Come on in, brother," Relena invited him in.   
  
"Hey," Zechs said as he walked over to Relena's desk.   
  
"Not another laundry lesson!" Relena whined. The concept of Zechs giving Relena housekeeping lessons caught Heero's attention. But apparently this was a family conference, and Heero, not being family, wasn't invited.   
  
"Relena," Zechs whispered, leaning close to his sister, "There are topics from the past we need to discuss. I'm inviting you to dinner at my apartment tonight."   
  
Then Zechs turned away from Relena, waved at Heero and left. Heero resumed typing, and Relena continued absently staring at her partner. 


	7. Lies, Secrets, and one Angry Italian

~*~ Preventer Parking Lot ~*~   
  
~*~ 6:10 PM ~*~  
  
"Hey, partner! " Noin called to Zechs as he was walking to his car, "Want to do something tonight? We could go to a bar or something!"   
  
"Sorry Lu, can't," Zechs said, unlocking his Honda Passport*, "Relena and I have a family thing to do tonight."   
  
"You never do anything family related with Relena!" Noin retorted.   
  
"It has to start sometime, and I chose now," Zechs said getting into his SUV. He closed the door and waved good-bye to Lucretia, then pulled out of his spot and drove away.   
  
"He makes me so mad! " Noin called to the empty air. She walked past Wufei's Ford Explorer*, Heero's motorcycle*, and Duo's beaten and battered Geo Storm*, then finally to her Camaro*. She sat down in the driver's seat. Noin stared back the Preventer Headquarters.   
  
"Is he lying? " She asked herself, "Is he covering up something he doesn't want me to know about?"   
  
She started her car and pulled out of her parking spot. Noin followed Quatre and Trowa's Jeep Grand Cherokee* out of the parking lot. She watched the Gundam Pilot turn left and off the road. She sighed and turned right, back toward the main part of London. 


	8. Bringing Up the Past

~*~ Zechs' London Apartment ~*~   
  
~*~ 6:45 PM ~*~  
  
Zechs heard the front door open and shut as he finished getting dressed, pulling on his red shirt. He quickly pulled on his shoes and tucked them under his black pants. As he walked into the main room he saw his sister circling his black leather couch and chair. Relena was glaring at the black carpeting and the red painted walls.   
  
"Brother! You have good taste in furniture, and you managed, some how, to match up a color scheme, but Zechs," Relena cried, "Aren't you going overboard?"   
  
Zechs looked around at his apartment. He pulled a book off the shelf and set it on the black coffee table. He continued into the kitchen, another black and red room, and pulled a turkey out of the oven.   
  
"Relena, if you want to be a bother, you are doing a fantastic job," Zechs said, preparing more food, "If you want to help, you can make some tea."   
  
Relena filled up the teakettle with water as her brother began to set the dishes on the black marble table. The girl realized that the table had been set for three.   
  
"Brother, who is joining us? I thought you said this was a family affair," Relena asked.   
  
"It is," Zechs replied.   
  
"I hardly consider Ms. Noin to be family Zechs," Relena scolded him.   
  
"I know. It's not Lu that's coming."   
  
"Oh, then who is it? Zechs? Zechs!"   
  
She looked over at her brother. He was still setting the table, but smiling. Zechs realized Relena was watching him and he quickly tried to kill the smile with no luck. He walked over to the coffee table and picked up his book, a photo album. The tall man began to leaf through it. Zechs came across a picture, a group of children. The oldest one was ten, with gold-brown hair and forked eyebrows. Next to him were a boy and girl, both six years of age, him with white blonde hair; hers a dark red-brown. Also were two younger girls, one with long blonde hair and another set of forked eyebrows, and the other, not much younger, with honey colored hair. The  
photo looked very old.   
  
"Here, Relena. Look at this," Zechs said, showing the picture to his sister.   
  
"Who are they? Is one of them me? " his sister asked impatiently.   
  
"Yes, Relena. It is Treize, Dorothy, you, Trey, and myself," he answered, pointing to people as he named them.   
  
"I was so adorable as a baby! " Relena called out.   
  
"Yeah, I wonder what happened," Zechs said, closing the book. 


	9. More Lies, Secrects, and an Even Angrier...

~*~ Inside Sally's Car ~*~   
  
~*~ 6:50 PM ~*~  
  
"So he told you a lie about family stuff with Relena? " Sally asked, driving to a bar in her Saturn SL1.   
  
"I don't know if it's a lie, but I don't trust him," Noin said, sitting beside her.   
  
"Why must you meddling women interfere with his personal life?" Wufei asked from the back seat.   
  
"Because he's a lying bastard," Sally said. Noin looked out the window, as they happened to pass Zechs' apartment. There was a white limousine parked out front. Trey McDaley just happened to be getting out of that limo.   
  
"Err... He makes me so mad," Noin growled.   
  
"I can see why he was reluctant to tell you. Calm yourself, woman," Wufei said.   
  
"Wufei! How would you feel if Sally had a man on the side, with out you knowing?" Noin raised her voice.   
  
"I'd be furious! Woman! How could you be so dishonorable? What do he give you, that I cannot provide you with?" Wufei yelled.   
  
"Thanks, Lu! Now he's paranoid! No, Wufei, you arrogant, self-centered, MAN, there is no one else," Sally reassured the ranting Chinese man in the back seat.   
  
"I am not paranoid! I only fear for you sense of honor, that's all," Wufei said.   
  
Sally pulled the car into the parking lot of the Shadow Room, a nightclub often visited by the likes of Duo Maxwell, Hilde Sphbiker, Sally and Wufei. The bar was a normally common place to see Zechs and Noin laughing and knocking back a few drinks.   
  
"I know this you and Zechs' bar, so if you want to go somewhere else I understand," Sally said, parking the car.   
  
"No, I'll be fine as long as he doesn't show up and starts bothering us," Noin sighed as she unbuckled herself from the car.   
  
"You people! You women!" Wufei shouted in the parking lot, "Does your whole social schedule revolve around Zechs?"   
  
"Wufei, Wufei, Wufei," Sally said, fixing the collar of Wufei's orange shirt and brushing a wrinkle out of his white pants, "Lu is our friend, we need to look out for her safety."   
  
"You are babying her, woman!"   
  
"I have a name, Wufei!"   
  
"I'll use it when you deserve it!"   
  
"Oh? Since when do you determine who's worthy of their name?"   
  
Noin went inside, leaving the two lovers to argue in the parking lot. 


	10. The Arrangement

~*~ Zechs' London Apartment ~*~   
  
~*~ 7:00 PM ~*~  
  
"Prince Milliardo," Trey said as she walked through the door, and caught Zechs in a warm embrace. The soft velvet of her wine colored gown brushed up against his silk shirt. Zechs kissed Trey's forehead and smiled at her.   
  
"Lady Trey, how are you?" Zechs asked her.   
  
"I am just fine, especially now that I am here with you," Trey said flirtatiously.   
  
"Please come sit down, my dear," Zechs said, leading Trey to the living room area, "Dinner isn't quite ready yet."   
  
Relena glared at her brother as he greeted his guest. She was appalled at how quickly Zechs had taken to Trey. Relena flopped down on the couch next to Trey.   
  
"Hello again, Miss McDaley," Relena said in a prissy voice, "I did not know my brother was inviting you over for dinner too."   
  
"Yes, yes. He and I have some thing to discuss with you," Trey said.   
  
"Oh, is that so?" Relena asked, clueless to what was going on around her, "Why didn't you tell me, brother?"   
  
"I don't know," Zechs shrugged. He carved the turkey and set it out on the table. Next he set out the vegetables and served the tea.   
  
Relena was amazed at her brother's skills as a housewife. In less than two hours, he had prepared a three-course meal, cleaned his house, and by the look of his hair, freshly showered. Relena was, once again, jealous of her older brother. He had softer hair. He had better taste in clothes. He had more money. He didn't have the person he loved running from him. And most of all, he didn't have a "Heero Yuy Death Threat" on his head… Oh wait, he did. Scratch the last one.   
  
"That smells wonderful, Prince Milliardo," Trey complemented him.   
  
"Why, thank you Trey. Are you hungry, milady?" Zechs asked, offering his hand to help Trey out of her seat.   
  
"Oh, I'm famished!" exclaimed Trey, "I can't wait to taste your terrific meal! I am sure it will be the best that I have ever had."   
  
Zechs escorted Trey to the table. Although the dining area was only three feet away, Zechs and Trey walked with their arms linked. Zechs pulled out Trey's chair for her, and did not leave her side until she was seated.   
  
Relena frowned at this behavior. She knew her brother, being royalty, was capable of acting like a gentleman, but this was excessive. Such a display of manners for two people in his own home! He was breaking out the fine china and photo albums for some one he just met, while normally, close friends were lucky to get paper plates and the latest grocery circular. She hated to think it of him, but deep down she knew Zechs was something of a slob. Or maybe, he just never had a reason to be his true self.   
  
"I wonder if he got hit on the head," Relena thought to herself. She sat down to the dinner table, just as Zechs was serving food onto Trey's plate.   
  
"Oh, thank you, Prince Milliardo," Trey said in a sugary voice. It made Relena want to vomit. Acting so sweet and flirtatious, just to get a guy to like her! Relena swore she'd never make a fool out of herself like that. But some how in the back of her mind, the act seemed common and familiar.   
  
"You are quite welcome, my dear Lady Trey," Zechs said in exceedingly polite voice, one he hadn't used since he was four.   
  
And so, it went on like that, for the next two hours*. To Relena it felt like an eternity, an eternity without Heero. She couldn't stand to listen to her brother's attempt at romance any longer. To her it was nauseating, and she had always thought that she should be the Peacecraft spouting romantic phrases, and she should be spouting them to Heero.   
  
"What was it brother," Relena said strictly, "That you, so desperately, needed to speak to me about?"   
  
"Well, Relena," Zechs said in an unusually happy tone, "I couldn't tell you in the office, Noin was there, but there's more to that story I was telling you."   
  
"I could tell brother!" Relena frowned, "I'm not dense!"   
  
"Anyway, Trey's father and our father made a deal… actually more like they made an arrangement."   
  
"What kind of arrangement?" Relena asked, curiosity suddenly taking over her mind.   
  
"The arrangement was supposed to ensure a powerfully monarchy for our family and our kingdom," Zechs said, and once again throwing a romantic smile at Trey. 


	11. Drowning Emotions

~*~ The Shadow Room ~*~   
  
~*~ 10:47 PM ~*~  
  
Sally pushed another bottle toward her friend. Both women looked stressed and alcohol seemed to be the answer. Sally sat between the two people who mattered most in her world: Wufei, her lover and Noin, her best friend.   
  
"Here, drown it," Sally said to Noin.   
  
"What? Drown what?" Noin asked, blinking at the bottle of beer.   
  
"Pain, anger, sorrow, drown the feelings," the Chinese woman said, playing with her braided twists.   
  
"Woman?" Wufei asked groggily, "Why… Why… Why do you in… insist on…?" Wufei's head hit the bar top with a loud thud.   
  
"Wu-Wu? Are you okay?" Sally giggled.   
  
"Nataku…" Wufei murmured. Sally stroked his head and smiled at her passed out lover.   
  
"I don't know what he sees in her," Noin said, tipping back her bottle.   
  
"I did that background check that I suggested at lunch," Sally told her, turning her attention away from Wufei.   
  
"And…" Noin asked impatiently.   
  
"Her father, Baron Alexander McDaley, was one of the advisors to King Peacecraft. He died along with King and Queen Peacecraft in AC 182…" Sally slowly recited from memory.   
  
"I don't care about her father! I want the dirt on the little hussy herself!" Noin cut in.   
  
"Alright, cool it, Lu! After her father died, she went to live with her diplomat uncle, Clayton Writsworth. He was the Ambassador to France, I think. He raised her to be the aristocratic lady that she would have been."   
  
"Oh great! Anymore?"   
  
"Yeah, it was rumored that Baron McDaley arranged to have Trey wed to Zechs, but after the whole Peacecraft family was presumed dead, the rumor was pretty much forgotten."   
  
"Oh, damn it!" Noin said, slamming her drink against the bar. The sound and vibration woke up Wufei.   
  
"No, Treize! Don't stick that there!" Wufei screamed, waking up with a jolt. He looked at his surroundings and the two women giving him odd looks.   
  
"Anyway..." Sally said, choosing not to comment on Wufei's out burst, "There's always the chance that the rumor wasn't true. Or maybe they forgot. I mean, they were only children at the time, and with their parents gone, and no one to remind them, how are they going to remember?"   
  
"Knowing Zechs," Noin sighed, "It's written on the inside of his mask."   
  
"But Lu," Sally said optimistically, "He doesn't wear his mask anymore."   
  
"Onna," Wufei whined, "I want to go home!" 


	12. Caught in a Web of Lies

~*~ August 17, AC 199 ~*~   
  
~*~ Preventer's Employee Lounge ~*~   
  
~*~ 7:00 AM ~*~  
  
Trowa handed Quatre his fourth cup of tea. Quatre rubbed his eyes and watched as his co-workers enter the lounge for breakfast. Heero was first in. He looked tired and grumpy, but he was always grumpy. Wufei and Sally walked in looking worse than Quatre. Wufei rubbed the bags under his eyes and Sally yawned. Duo and Hilde were the next team in the door. Both of them were their usual chipper and perky selves. The rest of the group glared at the pair.   
  
"What, you guys! Is it my fault you people didn't sleep well?" Duo said, putting his arm around Hilde.   
  
"Yes," Heero said, "It is your fault. You two are very loud."   
  
Hilde blushed and Duo's grin widened. Heero glared at his room mate. Wufei shook his head. Trowa just sipped his coffee.   
  
"You have a rough night, Quatre?" Heero asked. Trowa rolled his emerald colored eyes and everyone knew they were in for a story.   
  
"Yeah. I had the really weird dream," Quatre began, setting his tea down, "It all started in the Cinq Kingdom. It was in ruins, actually worse than after the second fall. And all the people in the kingdom were crying and calling out a name. I can't remember what it was exactly it was, it was all a big mumble! But then there was a big flash of light. Then the kingdom was rebuilt, and all the people where cheering and chanting three names, I can't remember those either. Finally I saw two people a man and a woman, their faces were really blurry, they were holding up a little red haired girl. Her hair wasn't as red as Mariemaia's, but more of a red-blonde color. Then I woke up and realized I was squeezing the life out of Trowa."   
  
Quatre blushed and Trowa sighed. Just then Relena walked in and slumped into a chair.   
  
"Heero, hold me," Relena sighed, holding out her arms, "I am sad and lonely."   
  
"Then sad and lonely is how you will stay," Heero said. At the same time, Noin had walked in and heard Heero's comment. She sadly got herself some coffee and sat down.   
  
"What's wrong, Miss Noin?" Quatre asked, motion for Trowa to get him more tea.   
  
"It's just Zechs. He's been acting strange lately. It's been putting a lot of stress on me," Noin replied.   
  
"Hn. You women! I'm going to my office," Wufei called as he exited the room.   
  
"That's right Fei-Fei! Go finish you nap!" Sally called after him.   
  
Trowa picked up his briefcase and Quatre's shoulder bag, along with the folder he was looking through. He patted Quatre on the arm and walked toward the door.   
  
"I think I'm going to get us started for the day," Trowa said, "Don't stay for too long, Cat."   
  
Trowa left, Heero followed. Duo and Hilde left soon after. Quatre started on his fifth cup of tea. Relena sulked in her chair, Noin sat fuming in hers, and Sally just looked tired.   
  
Then Zechs walked in, his handsome face displaying a beautiful smile. He was greeted by three death threats, and Quatre's large confused eyes.   
  
"What did I do?" Zechs laughed.   
  
"I'd better not keep 'Rowa waiting," Quatre said, getting up and quickly left the room.  
  
"Brother," Relena said in her most royal tone, "I do not know how you can cherish a forgotten promise, and hurt so many that care for you."   
  
"Is the rumor true, Zechs?" Sally asked.   
  
"Which one?" Zechs said cautiously, "There are always so many."   
  
"The one about you being engaged to McDaley from birth," Sally said as Noin slumped further into her seat.   
  
"Well," Zechs sighed, "Yes. It is true."   
  
Relena sighed sadly. Sally resisted the urge to pour her hot coffee over his head. Noin just gave an un-lady-like grunt.   
  
"Why, Zechs, why?" Noin tried to plead with him, as if it might change his mind to hear her beg. "What makes her a better... I don't know... wife?"   
  
"Lu," Zechs said softly, choosing his words carefully so not to emotionally wound her even more, "Maybe it's the way she looks at me. Maybe it's the past we share. Maybe it is her grace, and class, and how she acts like a lady of her age. Maybe it's the way her friends don't do background checks on her out of jealously."   
  
Sally blushed at the reference, but secretly wondered how it was that Zechs knew about the background search. Relena buried her face in her hands. She knew she acted childish sometimes, but now was not the time to bring it up.   
  
"Excuse me, Merquise," Noin said angrily, "But I look at you the same way. I don't if you've realized but we, you and I, share history! And it's not my fault Sally was just being a good friend!"   
  
"Well, I guess I wouldn't know what a good friend is! All mine either die or betray me!" Zechs raised his voice. Zechs quickly composed himself, realizing now was not the time to become flustered over the friends that he had lost over the years.   
  
Relena got scared. Zechs barely ever raised his voice outside of battle. Sally motioned for Relena to head out the door with her. As the girls tried to escape, Relena was stopped by Noin. Sally frowned and ran off.   
  
"Why do you feel you have to lie to me, Zechs?" Noin said, fighting back tears.   
  
"I have never lied to you, Lucretia," Zechs said it a soothing voice. Noin was getting mad. He was controlling his emotions at a time like this! It wasn't fair!   
  
"I thought you loved me, Zechs. I was sure of it," Noin said. She finally let her feelings out, along with her tears. Zechs pulled her into a tight hug, and she buried her face into his shirt, staining it with tears.   
  
"My dear, I do love you," Zechs said. Noin's hope arose. He said the rumor was true, but he didn't say he was going to follow through with it. Zechs continued on, "Although my love for you is only that of a brother's love for his sister. I love you in the same way I love Relena. I'm sorry if I led you on."   
  
He let her out of his strong grip and left. Noin sighed and watched his tall muscular figure walk out the door. He only loved her as a sister. The words stung in her mind. He was so perfect. Everything he did was done with an immense amount of precision and accuracy, and his actions had no flaws to them. Every word he spoke was perfectly chosen for the situation he was in. Noin sighed in regret again think about what her partner had just did. Everything he did was done flawlessly, from killing a man, to breaking her heart.   
  
"Relena, last night Zechs told me he had a 'family thing' to do with you last night. Was he lying?" Noin asked quietly.   
  
"No," Relena said sadly, "He wasn't. I support you, and almost wish he was lying, to justify your anger."   
  
Relena quietly left the room. Noin was now alone. Relena's words echoing in her mind. Justify your anger. She was more sad than angry. She wanted to be angry. She wanted to be angry at Zechs. Noin wanted to yell at him, hit him, make him wish he'd never said those awful things. To her surprise, when ever she tried to think things like that, and try to get herself angry, guilt blossomed in the back of her mind.   
  
"Damn it, Zechs! Why did she have to show up and mess with everything we had?!?" Noin called into the empty air. 


	13. Mail Call

~*~ November 8, AC 199 ~*~   
  
~*~ Sally, Wufei and Noin's Office ~*~   
  
~*~ 11:35 AM ~*~  
  
"You women got mail," Wufei said, throwing paper on respective desks.   
  
"Thank you, Wufei," Sally said, going through her letters, "All junk, what did you get Lu?"   
  
Noin was staring across the room at where her partner should have been sitting. Make that former partner. Zechs had resigned his position as Chief Representitve of Colonial Relations* two months ago. Relena was the only person who had kept constant contact with Zechs. The only good thing about Zechs being gone, was that Trey McDaley was gone too. Noin broke out of her trance as she heard Sally calling her name.   
  
"What? Oh, sorry," Noin shuffled through her mail. She came across a white envelope with gold writing inscribed upon it. She held it up to Sally and Wufei, "Either of you get one of these?"   
  
"I got one. It is addressed to both Sally and I," Wufei said. He opened it, and took out the silvery card inside. The card read:   
  
Chang Wufei and Sally Po:   
You a cordially invited to the wedding of   
Prince Milliardo Peacecraft to his beloved Lady Trey McDaley.   
The ceremony will be held Sunday, November 22 AC 199, at 10 am at Peacecraft Manor in the Cinq Kingdom.   
The reception will be held immediately after lasting until 11 pm.   
Prince Milliardo invites you to enjoy a vacation in the Cinq Kingdom. Lodging will be  
provided in the Peacecraft Manor.   
RSVP  
  
Noin threw her invitation in the trash. She went through the rest of the mail on her desk. Her face donned an angry expression.   
  
"You two aren't going, are you?" Noin raised her voice.   
  
"Why not?" Wufei said softly as he did some paperwork, "I have nothing against Merquise, and I do not know that woman well enough to judge her. She seems nice. She and Zechs get along well."   
  
"Really, Lu," Sally agreed with her boyfriend, "He broke it off with you, and pretty damn gently too."   
  
"Take his side then! Next you'll be telling me that his grace and class got him a perfect ten!" Noin yelled.   
  
"Can you three shut up in there? I can't hear myself belch," Duo's voice called through the wall, accompanying his fist pounding on the wall.   
  
Wufei stood up, took a sword off it's rack on the wall and left the office. Sally sighed and held her head. There was a lot of yelling and cursing coming from the adjacent office. The Chinese man soon returned with his sword in one hand, a three foot braid in the other. He hung his sword in it's spot on the wall, sat down, and threw the hair in the trash.   
  
"I can't believe you, Wufei," Sally sighed.   
  
"What?" Wufei said, looking up from his paperwork. 


	14. The Big Day

~*~ November 22, AC 199 ~*~   
  
~*~ Limousine Driving Through the Cinq Kingdom ~*~   
  
~*~ 8:20 AM ~*~  
  
"Wow, Relena was right," Hilde chirped as she clung to Duo's arm, "Zechs did wonders with this place!"   
  
"He sure did," Duo said sadly, running a hand thought his, now short, slick backed hair.   
  
The limousine continued to drive through the Cinq Kingdom's vast country side. They had marveled at the beautifully rebuilt towns, with their buildings and fountains. Now they were in the open fields and farming area. It was autumn in Northern England, and all the leaves were changing colors.   
  
Zechs had changed the layout of the Kingdom, turning the former castle, which Relena made her institution for teaching pacifism, into a memorial for his family and all those who died during the first fall of the Cinq Kingdom in AC 182. Now his castle, Peacecraft Manor, was hidden away from the cities, and surrounded by the serenity of nature.   
  
"It looks much better from the last time I was here," Quatre said, adoring the pretty leaves as they blew by the car.   
  
"When were you here, Little One?" Trowa asked, putting his arm around Quatre.   
  
"I was here with Heero, I went to Relena's Institution. That's where I met 'it'," Quatre said smiling at Trowa.   
  
"What do you think of this country so far, Wufei," Sally asked. She was answered by soft snoring, "Oh... You sleep tight then, Wufei."   
  
"Look guys," Noin said nervously, "Why don't I just wait in the limo?"   
  
"C'mon Lu!" Sally pleaded, "Don't abandon us!"   
  
"But I don't feel right being there," Noin sighed, "Maybe they hold my actions against me."   
  
All six conscious minds jumped back to Zechs' last month as a Preventer. Noin had argued with Zechs about Trey doing nothing but delivering his documents from room to room. This was partially true. Lady Une had never found a partner for Trey, and Miss McDaley offered to act as Zechs' secretary. Une agreed, considering two main points: Trey was on the petite side, making her useless on missions that involved physical ability. The other was that Trey was rather shy and quiet, and she wasn't going very helpful during a peace talk or political conference. Zechs had defended Trey relentlessly, showing no signs of letting his guard down. Sally and Wufei were drawn into the argument, both taking Noin's side. Relena also had sided against family. Trey only sat back, giving her best defenseless kitten look, letting her fiance fight her battle.   
  
Noin blushed as she recalled the outcome of the event. Even though the debate was four versus one, (Quatre, Trowa, Hilde, Duo, and Heero not taking sides) Zechs was declared the winner. Wufei had felt he had shamed himself, Sally brushing off the whole event as nothing, Relena forgot the whole thing by dinner that night, and Noin... Noin was embarrassed beyond belief.   
  
She blushed more when she remembered Zechs' actions afterward. She wanted to curse him off for his manners alone. He had merely nodded his head and took Trey to get lunch. Zechs didn't gloat, didn't rub it in, just left.   
  
"Lu, Zechs has always been the type to forgive and forget," Sally said putting a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder, "At least with things that you do."   
  
"Onna?" Wufei murmured, "Are we there yet?"   
  
"Oh, you're up, Dragonman," Sally cooed, hugging Wufei's half-asleep body to hers.   
  
The limo stopped. They had arrived at their destination. A large white castle stood before them, surrounded by leaves shedding their multi-colored leaves. Bells could be heard ringing in the distance as the group stepped out of their car.   
  
"It's so beautiful!" Quatre cried almost jumping up and down.   
  
"I wish I had brought my paint. This would make a lovely landscape," Trowa said gazing at the sights of the Peacecraft Manor. Wufei remained silent, but still took in the beauty of the rebuilt Cinq Kingdom.   
  
Although not fully rebuilt, it was almost complete. Zechs ordered the houses rebuilt first, then businesses and industries, and one of the most recent additions to the kingdom was the castle. The people of the Cinq Kingdom saw that, by this action, their new king wanted his people's happiness to come before his.   
  
The group had finally walked up to the door after getting over the sights of their surroundings. Just as Sally was about to knock on the front door, it flew open. Behind it stood Relena, wearing a rust colored dress. Her hair was pulled into braids with brown, red, and gold leaves arranged in her hair.   
  
"Playing outside, Relena?" Duo joked, "You got some leaves in your hair."   
  
"What? Oh, these!" Relena giggled, "It's how Trey wants my hair. And you know, whatever she wants, Zechs gets her!"   
  
"I think it looks nice," Hilde said. She tried to straighten a wrinkle in her midnight-blue velvet gown, then fussing over Duo's black suit.   
  
"If you ask me, it looks more like Cinq Kingdom camouflage," Heero said from down the hallway, "Now Relena, let your brother's victims inside."   
  
"Well, I wouldn't let her put leaves in my hair," Sally said, walking inside. Sally was wearing a light green satin dress that didn't quite match with Wufei's black silk pants and coat.   
  
"Of course not, woman, you could do it yourself," Wufei remarked while making his way inside.   
  
Another not-matching pair walked in as Quatre entered in his light blue suit, followed by Trowa in dark green. Finally Noin quietly walked in wearing a white blouse and a pair of black slacks. Everyone was quickly ushered out of the door way as three butlers retrieved their bags.   
  
Heero had been in the Cinq Kingdom for two weeks now, arranging things with the Peacecrafts, and had been on a leave from work. Completely unaware of Wufei's actions, Heero approached Duo.   
  
"Maxwell, what happened to your hair?" Heero asked.   
  
"Wufei happened. He gave me a free hair cut! Hey, what's with the suit? No spandex?" Duo teased Heero. Heero looked down at his whit suit and shrugged.   
  
"I'm the best man. Zechs is wearing this, so I have got wear this," Heero justified his outfit. Duo walked away. A glass figurine had caught his eye and Duo approached it's display.   
  
"Duo Maxwell," a calm voice said, "Do not touch that! It is very expensive. I do not want it broken."   
  
Zechs walked into the room. He was wearing a white suit similar to Heero's. Quatre and Hilde congratulated Zechs, while Trowa remained silent. Sally was already in tears, Wufei already scolding her for being so weak. Duo continued to attempt to touch the priceless items on display, while Heero and Relena continued to try and stop him. Noin just stood back. She wasn't here for Zechs or Trey, and she did not intend on having a good time.   
  
"I'm glad you all made it. However, it's nine forty-five, and we must all get to the dining hall," Zechs said looking at his watch, "Before I get too nervous to go through with this." 


	15. Wedding Vows

~*~ The Peacecraft Manor's Dining Hall ~*~   
  
~*~ 10:00 AM ~*~  
  
The music started. The one bridesmaid, Relena, began the procession down the aisle. The bride, of course, was next to walk to the alter. Trey was dressed in a white gown. She was wrapped in shawls of orange, gold, and red. The bride, too, had leaves decorating her hair. Zechs took in her beauty and gave a small bow to the woman that would soon be his wife.   
  
The elderly priest cleared his throat, catching the bride and groom's attention. His name was Father Paul Bryan. The clergyman was in his late sixties, and had greying brown hair. He wore a minister's robe, with all the proper vestments.   
  
"We are gathered today, in the eyes of God, to unite these to young people in Holy Matrimony," Father Bryan said. He was interrupted by Quatre crying loudly. Trowa blushed and tried to quiet his lover. After several long minutes, Quatre was calmed and the ceremony continued.   
  
"Do you, Prince Milliardo Peacecraft, take Lady Trey as your wife, to have and to hold, through sickness and through health, as long as you both shall live?" Father Bryan asked.   
  
"I do." Zechs said. His blue eyes held nothing but love toward the beautiful woman standing in front of him.   
  
"And do you, Lady Trey McDaley, take Prince Milliardo as your husband, to have and to hold, through sickness and through health, as long as you both shall live?" Father Bryan repeated.   
  
"I do." Trey said softly. The occasions was slightly overwhelming, and a few small tears of joy fell from her eyes.   
  
"If you will, please, exchange you rings."   
  
Zechs and Trey smiled at each other as they exchanged rings. Relena began to cry, Heero just rolled his eyes. Sally, too, let her waterworks display start and two pairs of eyes, Wufei's and Noin's, rolled.   
  
"And now, by the power of God, I pronounce you man and wife, Lord and Lady Milliardo Peacecraft. You may now kiss the bride," Bryan concluded. The guests applauded as Zechs passionately kissed Trey. Noin frowned.   
  
"It should be me up there," she thought to herself, "That should be me kissing Zechs." 


	16. Revenge is a Dish Best Served... Dumped ...

~*~ Peacecraft Manor's Dining Hall ~*~   
  
~*~ 10:45 PM ~*~  
  
Although the ceremony was a beautiful success, the reception was an ugly failure. Zechs hadn't felt such anger since he was six. That was right after he witnessed his father die right in front of him. He had vowed on that day that no one would ever mess with the Peacecraft family and go unpunished. And so far, he hadn't broken that rule. He had already taken revenge on those responsible for the loss of his parents' lives. Duke Durmail, the man responsible for the fall of the Cinq Kingdom in AC 195, as well as forcing Relena to become a tool of the Romafeller Foundation, was dead. His death was caused by White Fang mobile dolls. And now, the person who had most recently committed an action against the Peacecraft name was going to pay. Not only did they insult Zechs' wife, if that wasn't offense enough, this person had the audacity to take a swing at Trey. Right in front of Zechs.   
  
Now the bride was in tears, he white face now red with embarrassment. The groom's pale features too were flushed, but his with anger. The guests too displayed a variety of emotions. Duo was still mourning the loss of his life-long friend, his hair. Quatre was confused, and asking Trowa for a play-by-play of the pervious events. Wufei was passed out on the floor after five hours of continuous dancing, ranting, and drinking. Heero, actually shocked, sat trying to figure out what just happened. The women, however, mostly shared the bride's feelings. All the women, except one.   
  
"Lucretia Noin! How dare you do that to MY wife at MY wedding? It is obvious you've lost your common sense, but have you lost your shame too? I've always forgiven you for what you have done, but THIS is not forgivable," Zechs yelled at her. Zechs almost never lost his temper, but now years of anger and pain come rushing out in Zechs' words.   
  
"I don't need to feel shame, because I've done nothing wrong! Zechs, love is a battle field, and I was only fighting for what is rightfully mine," she shouted back at him. They were standing toe to toe in the center of the large dining hall. Noin looked up into Zechs' anger filled eyes. She was about to say something else when a voice, soft and feminine yet strong, interrupted her, pushed her away from Zechs, and glared at her.   
  
"Yes, I agree. Love is a battle field and I have won. You've been claiming my property as your own for some time now, and it will stop." Trey said elegantly. For awhile Trey just glare and Noin, and Noin just glared back.   
  
"Heero! Hey Heero!" Duo whispered from around Hilde, "Bet you fifty that a cat fight will break out!"   
  
"You're on!" Heero whispered back, "One hundred says Zechs' sex kitten wins!"   
  
"Alright then..." Duo looked under the table to see that Heero had about a dozen empty wine bottles at his feet. Duo looked down at his own collection and only saw ten and a two headed pink elephant. It was getting late and Hilde had fallen asleep. Zechs had now found a seat and was watching the glaring contest.   
  
Suddenly Trey turned away from Noin. Lucretia smiled smugly to her self, thinking that she won. Then with out warning, Trey spun back around to Noin, grabbed her by her raven hair and slammed her on to the ground. Noin tried to get up and take another swing at Trey, but the other woman was too fast. Trey used her shawls to disorient Noin by throwing them over the Italian woman's head. Lu pushed the expensive cloaks to the floor and glared at the English woman. Trey just smiled as if giving up. Noin took it as a real surrender, and started moving toward Zechs, as if ready to claim her prize. Trey suddenly kicked Noin's legs out form under her. Lucretia fell flat on her face. Trey topped it off with a body slam, knocking out Noin on the hardwood floor. Out cold on the floor, Noin was now merely an obstruction on the dance floor. Trey got up and gave a beckoning look to Zechs, then walked off to their room. Duo grumbled and paid Heero, then woke up Hilde and took her to their room.   
  
Zechs had announced the party over, and all his guests were headed back to their respective rooms. Noin was left passed out on the floor. 


	17. Protectoion of a Fledgling Kingdom

~*~ November 25, AC 199 ~*~   
  
~*~ Zechs' Office ~*~   
  
~*~ 4:23 PM ~*~  
  
Zechs sat at his dark oak desk. There was a knock on his office door. This desk was significantly cleaner than his desk at Preventer Headquarters. Only three pictures sat on this desk. The first was of Trey, Relena, Heero, and himself, at Zechs' wedding. The second was of Relena, and himself as small children. The third and final picture was a picture of Trey. Two portraits hung on the walls. One was of his his father, a portrait rescued from the original castle of the Cinq Kingdom. The other was a recently painted portriat of Zechs and Trey. The visitor knocked again.   
  
"You may come in," Zechs said, organizing a set of papers on his desk. Heero walked in and seated himself in the leather chair facing Zechs' desk.   
  
"Zechs, you said you had to ask me something?" Heero asked.   
  
"Yeah, as you know this country has fallen twice because my ancestors, parents, and sister are all pacifists. I decided it would be wise if the Cinq Kingdom at least had a military, even if we never use it," Zechs said.   
  
"Good decsion, Zechs. But what does all this have to to do with me?" Heero asked.   
  
"I want you to lead the organization of the military, and then lead the military once it's built up," Zechs offered the position to Heero.   
  
"But Zechs, you are just as much as soldier as I am, and this is your country. Why don't you lead the military?" Heero said, confused.   
  
"As king, I've got other things to worry about. Heero, it's alright if you want to refuse this position, just consider the proposition." Zechs said, handing him papers. Heero nodded and looked at the paper in his hands.   
  
"What's this, Zechs?" Heero asked, standing up.   
  
"I just wrote up the details of the job. It'll answer most of the questions that you might have," Zechs answered.   
  
"Thanks, Zechs. I'll think about it," Heero told him, then left. 


	18. Pride and Joy

~*~ April 10, AC 201 ~*~   
  
~*~ Peacecraft Manor's "Delivery Room" ~*~   
  
~*~ 6:06 PM ~*~  
  
"Wow, Heero does it always take this long, or is this time just special?" Relena asked  
her husband. Heero only grunted. Relena paced up and down the hallway, nervously playing with her hair.   
  
"We have no part in this," Heero said, annoyed, "So why are we waiting in the hallway. I have to inspect the base in the south forest in the morning. I could be getting ready."   
  
"Heero, Zechs and Trey would sit and wait for us, so you should be kind enough to wait for them," Relena scolded him. She cringed as Trey screamed in the other room. Her voiced pain was soon joined by Zechs'.   
  
"Trey! Ah! Loosen up! That's my hand!" Zechs yelled. Relena looked scared. She ran over to Heero and hugged him.   
  
"Will it really hurt that much, Heero-Bear?" Relena wondered out loud. Heero rolled his eyes.   
  
"Ask your brother when he comes out of there, not me," Heero told her in monotone. Relena gave him a look best suited for Quatre's ever confused features.   
  
"But he's not the one giving birth," Relena whined to Heero.   
  
"You really want an accurate description of the pain your sister-in-law is going through?" Heero asked, a smile growing on his face. Relena mis interpreted the smile.  
  
"Yes, Heero, yes," she called out, thinking she was going to live out one of the fantasies she often had.   
  
"Go stick a watermelon up you left nostril." Heero said. Relena frowned and Heero laughed. The screaming in the other room had stopped. Now only one small voice was crying. Zechs opened the door and walked to Heero and Relena. He was rubbing his right hand and wearing a huge grin on his face.   
  
"How's Trey? How's the baby? Is it a boy or a girl? Did you pick out a name? What's it's name? I can't wait to see it!" Relena cried, all in about ten seconds. She hugged her older brother, practically squeezing him to death.   
  
"Trey's doing fine, so is the baby. It's a girl. Yes we have a name, it's Évangalie, Éva for short. You can go see the girls in a moment. Now, I need some ice for my hand." Zechs said calmly, then walked down to the kitchen. Relena followed her brother down stairs. She gave him a confused look as he got his ice out of the large sub-zero freezer.   
  
"Yes, sister? What is your question?" Zechs asked Relena, seeing that she was about to ask him something.   
  
"Do we have any watermelon?" Relena asked, sitting on a counter. Zechs looked at his sister as if she had suddenly grown another head.   
  
"No, why do you ask?" Zechs said. He put the ice in a bag and cringed at the feeling of the cold ice against the throbbing pain in his hand.   
  
"How much did it hurt?" Relena said, ignoring her brother's question.   
  
"What? My hand?" Zechs looked confused.   
  
"No, the birth," Relena said, as if it's the most obvious thing of all the world.   
  
"I really wouldn't know. It seems to me, Trey would better inform you of the matter than I ever could," Zechs told his younger sister.   
  
"Oh... Well then, let's go see your daughter!" Relena said, grabbing Zechs' right hand to lead him upstairs. Zechs pulled his hand back and hissed as pain shot up his arm.   
  
"Relena! Dear sister! Watch what you are doing!" Zechs yelled, picking up his bag of ice and walking sister upstairs.   
  
Zechs slowly opened the door to the makeshift delivery room. Trey was lying in a soft queen sized bed. Zechs quietly entered and sat next to her on the bed.   
  
"How are you feeling, Angel?" Zechs asked her, stroking his wife's soft dark hair.   
  
"I'm doing just fine. I am sorry about you hand, Love. Is it alright?" Trey said softly, then kissed his cheek.   
  
"I will be fine. Right now you and Éva are my only my only concerns." Zechs told her. He kissed her lips passionately.   
  
"Eww! Zechs! That's gross," Relena called out. Zechs' eyes flew open. He glared at his sister for ruining the moment. He had forgotten she was in the room, but she chose the worse way to remind him.   
  
"Relena, are you telling me you've never seen two people kiss before?" Zechs teased his sister.   
  
"I've seen people kiss before. I just don't want to see it right now." Relena pouted.   
  
"And here I was about to kiss you!" Heero called from the hallway.   
  
"No!" Relena yelled, "I want you to kiss me, Heero!"   
  
"Nope. You said you didn't want to see people kiss, and that include us," Heero said, walking away from the door. Relena made a mad face at the door. Zechs and Trey just laughed.   
  
Just then the nurse came out of the adjoining bathroom carrying the baby, wrapped in a soft green blanket. She handed the baby to Trey. Évangalie had her mother's light green eyes, rosy cheeks and pink lips. She had inherited her nose, pale skin and soft light hair from her father, although her she had a hair color all her own. The reddish colors from Trey's hair and platinum blonde of Zechs' hair had mixed to create Évangalie's strawberry-blonde tresses.   
  
Zechs put his arm around Trey and smiled at his new daughter. Évangalie blinked and smiled back. Trey tickled Éva and the newborn giggled.   
  
"Can I see the baby?" Relena asked. She leaned over her brother's broad shoulder and gazed at her niece. Évangalie looked up at this new face, confused. She blinked twice and then started to cry. Zechs couldn't help but smile.   
  
"I don't think my daughter likes you, dear sister," Zechs laughed. Relena pouted.   
  
"There are plenty of other reasons Évangalie might be crying. Perhaps she's hungry, or sleepy, or bored." Relena continued pouting and walked across the room. The moment that Relena was out of Évangalie's eye sight, the baby stopped crying. Zechs gave his sister an "I told you so" smile.   
  
"Actually," Trey said, "I do believe Éva is hungry. It's time for her very first feeding."   
  
Zechs and Relena both knew how newborn babies were fed. The siblings' faces paled and their eyes widened.   
  
"I'd better go help Heero with something," Relena said, practically running from the room scared. Zechs remained at Trey's side, but looked nervous. He began absently playing with Trey's hair.   
  
"Trey, my sweet angel," Zechs said trying to hide his anxiety, "Is it absolutely necessary for me to be here? While you do that?"   
  
"No, Milliardo. I know it makes you terribly nervous. Go run along. Does that verdict suit you, my dearest love?" Trey smiled at him.   
  
"Yes and thank you," Zechs said. He kissed Trey's forehead and got up to leave, "I love you. Both of you, Trey and Évangalie. For all eternity."   
  
Trey smiled at him as he left, then began to feed her child. 


	19. Lack of Concentration

~*~ January 18, AC 204 ~*~   
  
~*~ Zechs' Office Library ~*~   
  
~*~ 9:29 AM ~*~  
  
Zechs sat in his personal library, which stemmed from his office. His concentration was broken as he heard the sound of little foot steps running down the hallway. He set his book down and braced himself. His three year old daughter burst it the door and jumped into her father's lap, getting embraced in his awaiting arms.   
  
"Éva, is that one of you new dresses?" Zechs said, as he noticed Évangalie playing with the fur lined cuffs of her green winter gown. The little girl nodded.   
  
"Yes! It's the one you and Mama bought me for Christmas. I really like it. The fur tickles my hands," the child said. Zechs smiled at his offspring and kissed her on her nose.   
  
"I'm glad you like it. It matches your hair and eyes," Zechs told her, "Now, my little treasure, what force of nature brings your grace to me today?"   
  
"Papa, Aunt Relena is screaming bloody murder, and Uncle Heero isn't home. Mama sent me to get you," Évangalie said, playing with her father's long hair. He mimicked her action by playing with her lengthy red hair.   
  
"Well then, Little Angel, let's see what Mama needs me for," Zechs said. He picked up his daughter and carried her upstairs. There, Trey waited outside the delivery room. From inside, Relena was screaming Heero's name mixed into a string of profanities. Zechs covered Évangalie's ears. Another round of curses came out of Relena's mouth and even Zechs cringed.   
  
Trey put one hand on Zechs' arm and the other on her now, once again, swollen belly. Zechs smiled at her. She smiled back.   
  
"Not long until our new little one arrives," Trey said. Zechs took his hands off his daughter's ears and took Trey's hand in his.   
  
"How many more months?" Zechs asked. Trey kissed his cheek.   
  
"About three, my dear. And the doctor confirmed it. It'll be a boy." Trey told him. Évangalie look confused.   
  
"What are you talking about, Mama?" Éva asked her parents.   
  
"This," Trey said taking the little girl's hand and placing it on her extended belly, "Is you little brother."   
  
"What is his name? " Évangalie asked, full of curiosity.   
  
"Calé," Zechs said. He was cut off by more screaming.   
  
"Calé?" Éva said, ignoring her aunt's cries of pain, "I like it."   
  
Then with on final push, Relena screamed, "Heero, when you come back, I'll kill you!" 


	20. Pride and Joy... Again

~*~ May 3, AC 204 ~*~   
  
~*~ Peacecraft Manor's "Delivery Room" ~*~   
  
~*~ 10:57 PM ~*~  
  
Once again, Zechs sat at his wife's bedside as she pushed their next child into the world. Trey had been in labor for nineteen hours now, and no one knew how much longer it would last.   
  
Personally, Zechs didn't know how much longer he could last. It was getting late and not only was Zechs tired, but his right hand might be broke from all the pressure being put on it. But even with fatigue and agonizing pain plaguing his mind, he still sat faithfully with Trey, rather than leave her for his own selfish purposes.   
  
Outside of the delivery room Relena and Heero sat with their new child, and Évangalie was as bright-eyed and chipper as usual. Relena cooed over her baby. Éva sat, in her light green satin pajamas, on her Uncle Heero's lap, asking how a gun works. Heero was more than happy to explain it to his curious niece.   
  
Relena hugged her son, Kiro, and he squirmed. Kiro was only three months old and already has his father's unruly brown hair. In fact, Kiro's features were mostly taken from his father. Except for his smile. That had come from his mother.   
  
Finally an hour had passed, and Zechs emerged from the delivery room. Even after a twenty hour labor, ending at almost midnight, Zechs had time to take care of his daughter. He scooped up Éva and hugged her.   
  
"Everyone, Calé and Trey are fine. I know you want to get yourselves and Kiro to sleep so go ahead." Zechs said. He turned to his attention to his four year old daughter, "As for you, tiny angel, you can see your brother, tell him you love him and then go to bed."   
  
"Papa! I'm not tired!" Évangalie countered, in typical toddler fashion.   
  
"I'm serious, Évangalie," Zechs said sternly, but not yelling. He carried his pouting little girl into the former bedroom. Éva was set gently down on the bed and she crawled quickly next to her mother. Zechs sat on the other side of Trey.   
  
Trey held her son, Calé, tenderly. Like his cousin, Calé was predominately his father. Calé's one exception was his eyes. Zechs' eyes were a shade of cool blue, whereas the baby's were a stormy grey, that shone with determination for life.   
  
Zechs smiled to himself. Some how he knew that this child would never let him down. And now his family was complete. Yes, more children were always welcome, but he needed nothing more than what he had right now. 


	21. Fashionably Late

~*~ November 22, AC 219 ~*~   
  
~*~ Peacecraft Manor's Main Dining Hall ~*~   
  
~*~ 7:43 PM ~*~  
  
Zechs took his wife out on the dance floor. It was their twentieth wedding anniversary, and surrounded by friends and family, it was a happy one.   
  
Évangalie, now nineteen, had developed into quite the flirt. Her strawberry-blonde hair was worn down past her waist. Éva's body had matured beautifully, making her an envy of most of the girls in the country. The girl had also perfected her talent of convincing her father and uncle to let things go her way rather than her cousin's or brother's. She was currently showing off her elegant near-perfect dance steps to an elderly statesmen who had asked for a dance.   
  
Calé, who had so far lived live up to his father's premonition, had never let Zechs down. The baby of the "Peacecraft Three", consisting of Éva, Kiro and Calé, he was also the hardest worker. Only fifteen, he already achieved many great feats. He was already taller than his sister, and gaining on his mother. He had gotten perfect marks in school since he entered at the age of five. Calé had been the perfect combination of brains and brawn, obviously a trait inherited from Zechs. Also like his father, he had a love for outer space. Calé held the title of Chief Representative of Colonial Relations to the Cinq Kingdom.   
  
"My dear," Trey said as her husband expertly led her around the ballroom.   
  
"Yes, Angel?" Zechs answered.   
  
"Our son seems to be missing. You work him too hard," Trey half-scolded her lover.   
  
"No, he works himself to hard. I'm sure he'll be here soon." Zechs assured his wife.   
  
Across the room, Heero danced with Relena. Their only child sat looking out the window, awaiting Calé to return.   
  
Because of the closeness of their ages, Kiro and Calé became best friends. The three new Peacecrafts, even having so much in common, had very differing personalities. Kiro was very outgoing around his parents, uncle, aunt, and cousins, but in public he was tremendously shy. It seemed Zechs' offspring made up for it. Évangalie was quite the converse, in fact. Social in public, the girl was very quiet in the company of her father or uncle, except when trying to talk her way out of an argument. Then there was Calé. Social all around, Calé was the mirror image of his father, save the gray eyes. Still determined from birth, Calé's stormy grey eyes often portrayed the seriousness that he let his job leak into his childhood.   
  
Kiro's deep blue eyes lit up as he saw a black limo drive by the window. Moments later Kiro towering cousin ran into the room, his long platinum hair whipping behind him in it's ponytail. Just coming home from work, Calé was in his usual navy blue suit, white shirt and blue tie. He skidded to a halt as he approached his parents and bowed.   
  
"Happy anniversary, Mother, Father," Calé said, catching his breath. It was rare that Calé, the most serious of the family, save his Uncle Heero, created such a comical scene. The boy stood straight up, and his smile faded.   
  
"Oh, what is it, Calé?" His mother said worriedly. He put a hand on Trey's shoulder and shook his head.   
  
"Don't worry Mother, it is nothing major, Father," Calé said, turning to Zechs, " May we speak?"   
  
"No. This can wait until later," Zechs said to Calé's surprise. Calé's grey eyes narrowed.   
  
"Father. Something happened! We need to -," he was cut off by his older, yet shorter sister.   
  
"Dear brother! Behave and stop bothering Papa! Besides, you promised to dance with me," Éva said, dragging her brother away from their parents.   
  
Calé got a good look at his sister. The young prince's expression mixed confusion, disgust and offense. Évangalie wore a dark green gown. Tight and low cut, the dress perfectly matched her flirtatious personality.   
  
"Father let you wear that here?" Calé said as he waltzed with his sister.   
  
"Once Papa saw me, it was too late for me to get changed," Évangalie said innocently.   
  
"I'm amazed you are still in the family, dear sister," Calé laughed.   
  
"And I'm amazed you don't work yourself dead, dear brother," Évangalie countered.  
  
"And I'm amazed you two haven't said 'hello' to me all night, dear cousins," Kiro scoffed at his cousins.   
  
"I am sorry, dear cousin," Calé apologized to Kiro, "You see, I was in a rush to get home, and then I was arguing with my father. Then Éva took me to dance. And I didn't see you lurking in the shadows. You probably should -"   
  
"Apology accepted, Calé. Don't get carried away now," Kiro said, scratching the back of his head. It was habit he'd picked up, scratching the back of his head whenever he was nervous or trying to be diplomatic. Évangalie hated it when he did that.   
  
"Kiro, dear cousin," Éva tried to compose herself, "Do you have head lice?"   
  
"No, Éva," the dark hair boy replied.   
  
"Then stop scratching your head!" she cried. The boy laughed and continued their partying. 


	22. Respect, Where Has It Gone?

~*~ Lucretia Noin's Apartment on Colony L17 ~*~   
  
~*~ 8:21 PM ~*~  
  
The phone was ringing off the hook. It echoed through the small dilapidated apartment. Even with only two bedrooms, one bath and a small kitchen/living room, the place was still a stretch on the family budget.   
  
"Ma! Ma!" yelled a seventeen year old man, his clothes dirty and his greasy black-purple hair slicked back, "The phone is ringing, Ma!"   
  
His mother sighed. She was only forty-two, and already had grey hair from stress. Her son was sitting next to the telephone and couldn't even pick it up. She was ashamed of the social level she'd dropped to.   
  
"Carmen! Are you that lazy?" Noin yelled.   
  
"No, I just don't wanna pick up the phone, Ma," Carmen answered rudely.   
  
No one respected her anymore. Not after the press found out about the Peacecraft wedding fiasco. Lu had moved out to the colonies. She lost her job as a Preventer. Then she met an Italian man named Ronald Ciccone. They were married soon after. She was only twenty-five then, and still had her looks. Noin was also unsure what to do with her life. Ciccone only married Noin as a trophy wife, and once her looks faded, he got a mistress. Ronald or "Big Ronnie", had moved into a villa in Venice some ten years ago, telling Noin to stay in the colonies with Carmen until he was ready for them. While he lived the good life in Italy, Lucretia and Carmen sank into a life of poverty and depression.   
  
Noin groaned and picked up the phone. The voice on the other end caught her by surprise.   
  
"Lucy! How long does it take you to pick up the phone?" Ronnie said.   
  
"Ronnie! I'm so glad to hear from you!" Noin said.   
  
"Yeah, yeah. Good news, Lucy. I'm back in the colonies. That means you, me, and Carmen are a family again."   
  
"That's wonderful. Where are you right now?"   
  
"I'm in a meeting. Can you put Carmen on the phone, Lucy?"   
  
Noin sighed. She sighed and handed the phone to her son. Carmen took the phone into his room, not wanting his mother to hear his conversation. Lucretia started to clean the apartment's main room, hoping that her husband would soon be home. Several moments later, Carmen came out of his room. To his mother's surprise, he was carrying a garment bag.   
  
"Carmen, where are you going?" Noin questioned her only child.   
  
"Out, Ma! Father needs me down at the meeting," her son answered rudely. He walked out the door, leaving his mother alone in the house. 


	23. Being Dethroned

~*~ Peacecraft Manor's Dining Hall ~*~   
  
~*~ 10:04 PM ~*~  
  
Calé saw his father and uncle leave the room, following a butler. He knew this was important yo the safety of his family. In the middle of his third dance with his sister, Calé tried to ditch Évangalie. Kiro sensed his cousins's unease.   
  
"May I cut in, dear cousins?" Kiro asked.   
  
"Of course, dear cousin," Calé said. He shifted Éva to Kiro and added in a whisper as he walked away, "Thanks Kiro, I owe you."   
  
Kiro nodded and began waltzing with Évangalie. Calé followed Zechs and Heero to the large office down the hall.   
  
"They should have listened to me!" Calé scolded himself in his head.   
  
Zechs was sitting at his desk, his teeth gritted. Heero stood beside his brother-in-law, his face ever impassive. Both of them were watching the vid-screen on the desk.   
  
"Calé," Zechs said calmly. Calé walked further into his father's office.   
  
"I'm sorry, Father. I let you down," Calé said quietly. His head hung in shame as he awaited discipline from his father.   
  
"No, Calé. I let the kingdom down. You knew in advance didn't you?" Zechs asked.   
  
"Father, I tried to tell you but -," Calé started.   
  
"Calé, now is not the time to be dwelling on past mistakes," Heero cut in.   
  
"Son, come see this," Zechs said. He swivelled the vid screen so Calé could see. On the televison was a boy, not much older than Calé, with slicked back oily black-purple hair. His hair matched his deep purple eyes. The kid wore a grease stained wrinkled suit. Zechs bit the 'play' button on the screen, and the boy start to speak in a gritty Italian accent.   
  
"Attention Cinq Kingdom. What was that Father? Oh. And the world. I am declaring war on the Cinq Kingdom. Oh, and any country in cahoots with them. By the way, I'm named Carmen Noin-Ciccone. Over and out."   
  
Calé shook his head in dismay. This guy, Carmen, knew nothing about public speaking. He sighed in regret, wishing he could reconsider taking the political path. Because if he hadn't taken the job in his father's cabinet, he wouldn't have to negotiate with this little street rat.   
  
Heero and Zechs look at each other in surprise at the mention of the speaker's name. They hadn't heard that name in nineteen years, and never thought it would reappear. Especially as a declaration of war against them.   
  
"Did he say 'Noin'?" Zechs asked Heero. Heero frowned and nodded.   
  
"It could be some other Noin, Zechs. He didn't say he was directly related to Lucretia Noin," Heero said.   
  
"Uncle Heero, have the military's intelligence headquarters do a scan. Find out where the message was sent from. In the morning, I'll contact this group and discuss this whole procedure with him," Calé planned. He left the room calling behind him, "I'll tell Mother and Aunt Relena!"   
  
Zechs shook his head and Heero smirked at the boy's vanishing form. Both adults knew Calé was mature for his age, but it was no surprise to them. Heero was the same age as Calé when Operation Meteor went into action. Zechs had already become a war hero in Oz by his age. It was only assumed that Calé matured fast to be ready to serve his family if danger ever arose. And now, danger had arose, and Calé was ready to strike it back down.   
  
"Your highness," Heero laughed, "I do believe you have been dethroned."   
  
"At least we know the Cinq Kingdom's in good hands. I don't even want to think about how Évangalie would handle this," Zechs said.   
  
"That girl needs to learn some..." Heero said searching for an appropriate word.   
  
"I know. Perhaps I should send the kids to meet these people, as diplomats."   
  
"My son? A diplomat? He can't even speak in school without Calé's assistance."   
  
"Calé will be there. Kiro's got to learn about diplomacy sooner or later. And Évangalie's got to learn proper public behavior."   
  
"Sounds like Calé will have his hands full. After all he will be leading the egotiations, teaching my boy to speak outside of this mansion, and making sure his sister does not 'conspire with the enemy'," Heero laughed at that idea. Zechs shook his head and laughed too. Somehow the youngest of the Peacecraft Three always had to act like the oldest.   
  
"Yuy, we are on the verge of war, and discussing my daughter's sex life. I say we stop this, and get back to my party," Zechs said getting up. 


	24. A Pleasant Wake Up Call

~*~ November 23, AC 219 ~*~   
  
~*~ Zechs' Office ~*~   
  
~*~ 6:57 AM ~*~  
  
Zechs sat at his office as three teenagers, and Heero walked in. Calé, like Heero wore the navy blue jumpsuit of the Cinq Kingdom Imperial Military. Kiro was still wearing his flannel pajamas. Éva came into the room clad in a green silk nightie, and matching silk robe. Évangalie sat in one of the leather chairs in front of Zechs' desk, and Kiro sat in the other. Calé stood by the door, putting his hair in it's usual ponytail.   
  
"Papa! Calé woke me up!" Éva whined.   
  
"I know. I told him to," Zechs told her.   
  
"Oh," Évangalie said, sounding defeated.   
  
Calé smirked to himself and rolled his eyes. Kiro looked incredibly nervous to be in his Uncle Zechs' office. Heero's stern look didn't help the boy relax.   
  
"Kids," Heero started, "The Cinq Kingdom is on the verge of war."   
  
Évangalie, the drama queen that she is, faked a faint. The four men in the room just rolled their eyes.   
  
"I want to send you three to the colonies, as diplomats. To try and stop this before it escalates into something worse." Zechs told the teenagers. Kiro suddenly looked scared and Éva's eyes flew open in surprise.   
  
"Papa! I can't be a diplomat in a war! I'm no good at it!" Évangalie cried.   
  
"Évangalie, I'll make you a deal, if you agree to cooperate with the negations," Zechs told his daughter. The idea of making a deal with her father intrigued her. Éva's ears perked up.   
  
"Oh? What kind of deal Papa?" Évangalie said, taking interest in what her father had to say.   
  
"You can spend as much money as you want pampering yourself, while you have free time," Zechs offered. Évangalie took a minute to consider the proposition.   
  
"Papa, you have yourself a deal and a diplomat. You work your deals well," Évangalie told her father.   
  
"I've had some experience working deals," Zechs said, smiling at his daughter.   
  
"Father! This isn't fair! You just cannot cut her a deal every -," Calé began to say. At that moment the maid knocked on the door.   
  
"Come in, Bonne," Heero called. The elderly woman popped her happy face in the room.   
  
"Oh, Your Highness, the Madame wishes me to call you and Commander Yuy and the littles to breakfast," Bonne said in her happy voice. The kids got up to go to breakfast when Éva was stopped by the housemaid.   
  
"Miss Évangalie! You dare leave your room in your condition? You are a princess, not a show girl! Shame on you. Come, we must get you dressed." Bonne scolded. Kiro was quiet, still getting over the fact that he'd be going to the colonies with out his parents. He stared into infinite space until Bonne tugged on one clump of his short brown hair.   
  
"Master Kiro, you too? You both must be off to your rooms to get dressed! Off! Off with you! Go now," Bonne scolded again. Calé smirked as his pajama clad kin got yelled at, then followed Zechs and Heero to the breakfast room. 


	25. Queen Peacecraft

~*~ Gerry's Café ~*~   
  
~*~ 7:23 AM ~*~  
  
The Ciccone family sat down to their first meal together in some ten years. Ronnie took Carmen and Lucretia out for breakfast. Despite it being a Tuesday morning, Lu and Carmen were dressed in their "Sunday Church" clothes. Noin felt herself blush as her husband spoke to her.   
  
"Lucy, you are going to be queen of the whole world," Ronnie said. He laughed and swallowed a bite of pancake.   
  
"What do you mean?" Noin asked. A big smile grew on Carmen's face.   
  
"We're attacking the Cinq Kingdom, Ma!" the boy said happily.   
  
"The Cinq Kingdom! Why the Cinq Kingdom?" Noin questioned.   
  
"Easy. They have no retaliatory forces. They are weak. And besides, the country falls once, they rebuild it. Falls twice, they rebuild it again. Third time's the charm," Ronnie said. A waiter walked over to their table and handed Mr. Ciccone a phone.   
  
"Hello, Big Ronnie here. Yeah. What? Why didn't you stop them? I don't give a damn about King Peacecraft! Goodbye!" Ronnie shouted into the phone. Lucretia looked scared, and Carmen just continued feeding his face.   
  
"What was that all about Father?" Carmen asked. Ronald looked furiously angry.   
  
"Diplomats! The Cinq Kingdom is sending diplomats," Ronnie yelled.   
  
"Can't we just reject them?" Carmen asked.   
  
"No! They were sent on the orders of King Peacecraft." Ronnie stabbed some sausage with his fork.   
  
"Isn't King Peacecraft dead?" Noin asked absently.   
  
"Lucy! Where have you been? King Milliardo Peacecraft is in rule now," Ronnie scolded her. She had forgotten that Zechs was now in his rightful place among his people. Lucretia hadn't spoken of or to a Peacecraft in quite some time. Carmen was only two years old then. Noin had felt the need to call a friend, and Relena ended up on the other end of the line.   
  
They had spent hours on the phone together, talking about where they were in life. Relena told Noin about her marriage to Heero, and about her baby Kiro. Just the same, Noin told Relena about her marriage to Ronnie, and her son Carmen. Then the subject of Zechs came up. Suddenly, Relena had to go. She said they'd talk later. Relena never called Noin back, and that was the last time they'd spoken.   
  
"Oh, I had ties with Cinq Kingdom in the past. I can't shake the memory of King Peacecraft as the rule of the Cinq Kingdom," Noin apologized. Ties with the Cinq Kingdom. That was an understatement. Lu used to be in love with the Cinq Kingdom's current ruler. Come to think of it, she still was in love with him.   
  
"Well, Lucy... What do you think?" Ronnie said.   
  
"I think it'll be great. Just do me a favor, Carmen," Noin asked.   
  
"What now, Ma?" he rudely replied.   
  
"Drop Noin from your last name," Lucretia told him. She was formulating a plan.   
  
"Sure thing Ma," Carmen said.   
  
Noin smiled to herself. If this plan worked, she'd end up the Queen of the Cinq Kingdom, and wife of Zechs Merquise. Lucretia Peacecraft. Noin loved the way it sounded in her mind. Repeating it over in her mind, she happily finished her breakfast. 


	26. A Fond Farewell

~*~ November 30, AC 219 ~*~   
  
~*~ Costal City Space Port in the Cinq Kingdom ~*~   
  
~*~ 10:45 AM ~*~  
  
"My baby!" Relena cried, hugging her only son tightly. The three teens were the kingdom's only hope before Relena's older brother disgraced the Peacecraft name once again, this time by brandishing a huge secret military. To make matters worse, Relena couldn't do anything about it, due to the fact that Relena's own husband, Commander Heero Yuy built and led the Cinq Kingdom Imperial Military. Kiro tried to squirm away from his over protective mother.   
  
"Mother! I can take care of myself," Kiro said, trying to push his mother away from him.   
  
"I know," Relena sighed, "You are just like your father. But I just can't forget what happened to the colonies when I was you age," Relena wiped a tear out of her eyes and let her son go.   
  
"Don't worry, Mother," Kiro said confidently, "I know Calé won't let anything bad happen to us."   
  
Relena frowned. This family depends too much on that boy. It was natural for Zechs to be proud oh his son, but depending on him to save the country was a little extreme. Even Heero was fine with the idea of fifteen year old boy saving the Earth and the colonies from a huge war. Perhaps, it was because Heero was once a fifteen year old boy, with the responsibility of bring peace to the colonies and their mother planet.   
  
Near by, Zechs and Trey were also giving their children a fond goodbye. Évangalie left quickly when she saw an attractive flight technician. Calé stood before his mother and father. He almost knew what they were going to say. Try as he might, Calé could not suppress the large grin growing on the blonde boy's face. Zechs looked solemn, Trey looked sad. Calé's smile momentarily faltered at the sight of his crestfallen parents. His mother was upset, and with due reason. Her youngest, only son was departing for a far away place, and she would not be there to hold his hand. Zechs tried to support his wife and told her that their children were capable and bright, and they'd have no problem working a peace conference.   
  
"Are you alright, bébé?" Trey asked Calé, hugging him tightly. He let out a small laugh. His mother was raised in France, and was fluent in speaking French. And even though she spoken English to most everyone, her speech would slip into French when ever she was emotional to an extreme. For example, when the kids got in trouble, when Calé's father said some thing very romantic or sweet (or sappy as Calé thought of it), or now, when she was very sad.   
  
Calé caught a brief glance at his father, who was rolling his ice blue eyes. Calé could tell that Zechs was very tolerant of his wife's foreign upbringing, after all, Zechs did lets Trey name both his children in French. Calé's name, appropriately enough meant 'clever'. Évangalie, butchered and anglicized as it was meant 'gospel'.   
  
"Oui, Mére," Calé told her, "I can handle this."   
  
Zechs shook his son's hand as a sign of trust, affection, love, and respect. The father smiled at his near 'mirror image' son.   
  
"Good luck, Calé," Zechs said. It was the line that Calé had been waiting all morning to hear.   
  
"Me need luck? Not the son of the Lightning Count, Zechs Merquise!" Calé laughed.   
  
"Excuse me?" Zechs' eyes widened. The children were not supposed to know about the former alias of the family's patriarch, Milliardo Peacecraft. Zechs wondered how Calé knew.   
  
"Father, I know you tried to hide it," Calé said, almost apologizing, as he realized he just may have gotten himself into a great deal of trouble. His father had always wished him luck before every major event in his life, why did he have to go and botch this one? Why didn't Calé just say "Thank you," like he did at last year's cello recital? He verbally abused himself in his mind, using words neither Mother or Father would approve of.   
  
"How did you find out?" Zechs' voice wasn't angry, at least not on the surface. His deep, ever soothing voice sounding more depressed than angry, or suspicious. Calé took a book out of his bag, and handed it to his father. It was a book of past Earth-colonial military conflicts.   
  
"Oh joy, I'm sure there are whole chapters dedicated to me in there," Zechs though to himself, handing in the book back to his son. He bowed his head and sighed.   
  
"Learn from our mistakes, Calé. This is merely a repetition of the conflict with the Barton Foundation. And that was only a repetition of the White Fang's attack on the Earthsphere. As a young leader once said, 'History is like and endless waltz'," Zechs told him soberly.   
  
"Then this time, Father, it's the last dance," Calé said. Zechs gave a brief nod. Calé bowed and walked to his awaiting shuttle. Kiro, too, parted from his loving mother. Éva quickly said her goodbyes to Denis, the handsome flight tech, and was waving to him and her family. Moments later, three Peacecrafts took off to outer space, all alone, to save the world. 


	27. More Allies

~*~ Inside a Shuttle Headed to Colony L17 ~*~   
  
~*~ 4:49 PM ~*~  
  
The trio was coming to the end their long flight out to the colonies. Évangalie was trying to sleep, and Kiro actually was. Calé, however, was lost in a book.   
  
"Hey, Éva!" Calé woke his sister, who had finally dosed off.   
  
"What, Calé?" Évangalie said to him, not too pleased to be awakened.   
  
"Did you know that by you age, Father had already overcome the hard ships of losing his parents, become a military hero, and almost took over the world," Calé told his older sister.   
  
"I ask you, dear brother, what stopped him?" Éva said, uninterested. Calé gazed at book, confused.   
  
"Well, dear sister, the book says that he died." Calé tried to explain. That woke Évangalie up. She sat up straight and her soft green eyes flew open.   
  
"Papa? But Papa isn't dead!" Évangalie cried in protest.   
  
"I know that, Évangalie. But this book says that after a fight with Uncle Heero, Father vanished and was presumed dead," Calé read from the book.   
  
At that time, there was an announcement of their arrival at Colony L13's spaceport station. The kids exited their shuttle and looked about the busy space port. Calé and Kiro had never been to the colonies, and last time Éva went, she was only two. While Kiro stayed behind, Calé took in the grimy gritty surroundings, and analyses their new temporary residence. Then the blonde prince saw her. At the base of the shuttle's detachable staircase stood a woman. She had shimmering blonde hair that was pulled into a neat European bun. Her dazzling brown eyes were partially obstructed by her honey colored bangs. The lady wore a white blouse, brown miniskirt, and tall brown boots, and she wore it well. She had a body that would flatter any and every outfit she put on, and even Évangalie was jealous. The girl held a sign that read two words: Cinq Kingdom.   
  
Calé, still followed by the shyly silent Kiro approached the mysterious girl. She curtsied to them, her full pink lips parted into a friendly smile.   
  
"Are you the diplomats from the Cinq Kingdom?" She asked.   
  
"Two of three. I'm Calé Peacecraft, and this is my cousin, Kiro Yuy-Peacecraft," Calé introduced himself and Kiro, "And over there, is my sister, Évangalie Peacecraft."   
  
"It is a great pleasure meeting you. I am Fionlucia Rose Von Garge. But please, call me Fiona," The girl said with a pleasing European accent.   
  
"Are you the rep the colony sent to -," Calé got interrupted.   
  
"No, no, no! I am, too, a diplomat. My parents sent me to stop these foolish threats. My parents side with your father and his policy of total pacifism," Fiona said. Calé sighed in relief. Now that he knew that she was not the enemy, he could relax. And now that he'd relaxed he found her quite beautiful and could not take his eyes off her.   
  
Kiro still looked nervous. He hadn't said a word since they got off the shuttle. To him, everything was going too fast. Only ten minutes ago, he was sleeping in a shuttle, flying through outer space. Now, he was in a limo on his way to a hotel. To his right sat Éva, he watched her for a moment, leafing through a tour guide of the colony, before turning his attention to the person sitting to face him. Calé sat next to the other diplomat, Miss Fionlucia Von Garge. Kiro, for some reason, could always pick up on Calé's emotions. Some friends of the family often joked that God was making up for Zechs and Relena's distance by making Kiro and Calé so close. The Yuy boy watched his younger cousin as Calé absently gazed at Fiona. Kiro could tell, Calé didn't know it yet, but the baby of the family was in love. 


	28. Calling Home - Part I

~*~ First Class Hotel Room A ~*~   
  
~*~ 5:25 PM ~*~  
  
Calé let the hotel service employee in as the attendant brought in the last of Évangalie's bags. Calé would be sharing a suite with his sister, and Kiro got his own rooms. The arrangements were carefully planned out by Zechs and Heero. Éva wouldn't be able to sneak any boys in with out her brother knowing, and Kiro would have to answer the door or phone, should anyone call for him. The "middle child" was currently calling his mother from his suite of rooms. Calé consider that, and decided that it was good idea, and his the tele-communications vid-console. After a few moment's time his father's handsome face appeared on the screen.   
  
"You arrived safely, I trust," Zechs said.   
  
"Yes, Father. Kiro is calling Aunt Relena, and Évangalie is already shopping," Calé answered.   
  
"Good. Your mother was so worried, she wouldn't speak a wouldn't speak a word of English."   
  
"You don't speak French, do you father?"   
  
"Not enough to understand what she was saying."   
  
Both men laughed. Seriousness crept back into Calé's voice and eyes. Calé was almost afraid to ask his father a work related question so soon.   
  
"Father?"   
  
"Yes, Calé?"   
  
"Have you ever met, or heard of the Von Garge family?"   
  
"Heard of them vaguely, why?"   
  
"I met another diplomat, who's on our -"   
  
"Oh? What is their name?"   
  
"Fionlucia Von Garge."   
  
"Let me do a quick check."   
  
Zechs' face turned to look at the computer screen that was slightly out of view. He typed in some words. Zechs' blue eyes narrowed and read the screen with interest. He turned back to his son, ready to give out the information.   
  
"This is what I have found. Name, Fionlucia Rose Von Garge. Age, nineteen. Sex, female. Parents, Aller Von Garge and Lady Une. Birthplace, Bern Switzerland. Current residency, London England. Political affiliation, Preventer Organization."   
  
"Father, you used to be a Preventer, right?"   
  
"Yes. But I retired to preside of the country with your mother. Lady Une said I was the best employee she ever had."   
  
"If Fiona is Lady Une's daughter, and Une liked you as an employee -"   
  
"I'll contact Lady Une about this."   
  
"Got it, Father. May I speak to Mother?"   
  
"Sure," Zechs said, getting up to get his wife.   
  
"No, Father. It's 'oui'," Calé grinned. 


	29. Calling Home - Part II

~*~ First Class Hotel Room B ~*~   
  
~*~ 5:25 PM ~*~  
  
"My little boy!" Relena cried over the vid-phone, "Are you alright?"   
  
"Yes, Mother, I am fine," Kiro replied.   
  
"You can come home any time you want, Kiro," Relena told him.   
  
"No he can't," Kiro's father called from off screen.   
  
"Heero, he's your son!" Relena yelled at Heero.   
  
"I know that, Relena. But you don't understand the importance of this mission," Heero yelled back.   
  
"Is everything a mission to you, Heero? Was it your mission to get me pregnant fifteen years ago, just so you could you could have some one to push around in a war, Heero? He is a child! He is your child!" Relena countered at her husband.   
  
"You think I liked doing that? I just did it so you would shut up about how your brother had a child!" Heero countered back.   
  
Heero and Relena were fighting again. As usual. Kiro sighed. His parents normally tried to hide the cracks in their marriage. As Uncle Milliardo put it, when it came to temporarily fixing her marriage, Relena was the "Spackle Master". Heero, however, just didn't care. He seem to cause more fights than he prevented.   
  
"Mother! Father! Please stop fighting!" Kiro screamed, "I know I'm a mistake! Just don't remind me."   
  
"Oh, Kiro, you aren't a mistake," Relena said to her son, trying to soothe his pain, "Heero, tell him that you love him."   
  
"Relena, if you think that I will, you are full of shit!" Heero called out. Relena looked angry, and Kiro began to softly cry. The boy pushed the tears out of his deep blue eyes.   
  
"You haven't told him yet, have you, Mother?" Kiro said sadly, hoping to reveal the truth that might pull his family back together.   
  
"Told me what," Heero sounded paranoid.   
  
"Honey, I'm pregnant." Relena said happily.   
  
The sound of an anger filled scream filled both ends of the phone line.   
  
"Damn you, Relena! I should have killed you twenty-two years ago!" Heero yelled, "That isn't mine!"   
  
"I know Heero," Relena said smugly, "It really isn't yours."   
  
Both men gasped. Kiro was shocked at his mother's disloyalty to his father. So everything Uncle Milliardo said was right. Heero's show of amazement with something different. He was not only amazed that he actually got what he wanted, but that some one would actually WANT to have sex with Relena.   
  
"Mother?" Kiro asked, confused, "If it's not Father's, then whose is it?"   
  
"Treize Kushrenada," Relena said proudly. Heero left the room.   
  
"Uh, Mother, I think that I had better go. I love you. Bye." Kiro hung up. He was confused. Very confused. Perhaps a nap would sort out all the mess in his mind. 


	30. Holy Virgin Mother and Child

~*~ Zechs' Office ~*~   
  
~*~ 6:30 PM ~*~  
  
Trey, who was sitting on her husband's desk, laughed as Zechs turned pale, and slumped down in his plush leather chair. Heero fumed in a corner and Relena looked proud of herself, sitting in front of her brother and sister-in-law.   
  
"No! This isn't right! You are not pregnant with Treize's child!" Zechs yelled.   
  
"I am. I always knew I was special. This is just like the Virgin Mary giving birth to Jesus Christ," Relena said. Trey laughed again, going thought all the medical papers that the Queen could find in the manor. Automatically discarding ones from Zechs' heart attack, Trey's giving birth to Calé and Évangalie, she was left with two computer print-outs.   
  
"This is nothing like that! You aren't a virgin, Relena, this child isn't going to be our religious savior, and Treize, by all means, is not God!" Zechs called out. Trey kissed Zechs' forehead and told him to calm himself.   
  
"And how did you find out that Treize was the father of this unborn child," Trey asked.   
  
"Treize isn't the father!" Zechs pounded his fist on his desk.   
  
"Calm down, Snowflake, you'll give yourself a heart attack," She reminded her husband again.   
  
"I had DNA testing done. You have the paper in front of you, Trey." Relena said, as if she were the smartest person in the room.   
  
"And on what date did you and the late Mr. Kushrenada conceive this child?" Trey ignored Relena's know-it-all tone, and read off a particular medical print-out.   
  
"I don't know exactly. A few months ago, I guess," Relena answered.   
  
"Is this the test data return sheet you received back ?" Trey held up the paper she was reading off. Trey handed the other paper to Zechs, and he began reading the other one.   
  
"Yes, it is. I already told you that!" Relena said, getting annoyed by Trey's questions.  
  
"Then you conceived the child in the year AC 188." Trey continued reading silently.   
  
"What? I was only eight years old then!" Relena cried.   
  
"And your name is Leia Barton." Trey read the next line.   
  
"No!" Relena yelled.   
  
"Then this isn't your data sheet." Trey said triumphantly. She had, once again, proved Relena wrong. Trey really was forming a hobby out of it.   
  
"Then who is the real father?" Relena asked.   
  
"Do the honors, Love," Trey told Zechs, who had the correct paper.   
  
"Relena," Zechs read off the data sheet, "The father is Heero Yuy."   
  
"Damn it!" Heero's scream could be heard all through Peacecraft Manor. 


	31. Reunion

~*~ February, 21 AC 219 ~*~   
  
~*~ Peacecraft Manor's Dining Hall ~*~   
  
~*~ 4:30 PM ~*~  
  
"Damn, it's cold out there!" Quatre Raberba Winner called out as he entered the Peacecraft Manor, with his large family following behind him.   
  
"Dad, watch your language," Azia and Ali said together. Azia and Ali were twins, and the oldest of Quatre's eight children at the age of fifteen. They both had short fluffy blonde hair and cool teal colored eyes. Next Callee skipped in. She was petite, with long silky blonde hair and grey-violet eyes. Callee was leading her eight year old sister, Jesseni, and her six year old sister Nada, by the hands into the room. Both of the younger girls had hair slightly darker than Quatre's and teal-grey eyes. Jesseni and Nada looked very alike, and were often confused. The only difference between them was Jesseni's forked eyebrows. Those she had inherited from her mother. Then the last of the Winner family entered. Dorothy Catalonia-Winner holding the newborn Omar Winner, gracefully walked in the room. Hiding behind her, were Aaron, four, and Abul, two, who were too shy to face the room alone. They looked like two miniature versions of Quatre, right down to their outfits. Both boys wore khakis, a light shirt, vest and their heads were topped with little red fezzes.   
  
Already arrived, were the Maxwells. Even thought there weren't as many of them, they seemed to outnumber the Winners. The loudest of the family was the once braided patriarch or the family, Duo. He'd never tried to grow his braid back, but now spiked his hair, as if her were a punk rocker. The next loudest was, surprisingly, Hilde. She was loudly reprimanded her husband, who was hunting for Heero as if he were a wild animal. Then there were the second generation Maxwells. Three in all, none of them looked or acted much like either of their parents. Oldest, was nineteen year old Caitlin. She had a great body, thick black hair and deep blue eyes. The middle child was Ian, seventeen years old. He wore his shoulder length brown hair feathered back, and had mesmerizing brown-gold eyes. Ian and Caitlin shared a common goal: To become fashion models. Last of all was Raymond. The baby of the family, he was fourteen. His short brown hair was worn pushed to his left. In front of violet eyes were a pair of glasses. Raymond was currently partaking in his favorite past time, reading comic books.   
  
The next family to arrive at the party, were the Bartons, Trowa and his twin daughters, Cara and Maya. Several years ago, Quatre and Trowa's romantic paradise ended. Trowa quit his job at the Preventer Offices to reclaim his circus life. Trowa's new life perspective had no point to it, and he had often said he was "living for the moment". Now more social, he got close with many of the female performers in his circus troupe. These relationships resulted in "flings". And in turn, those flings resulted in Cara and Maya. Quatre's life, however, was a little more sophisticated. After his first love left, the Arab moved on to another whom he had his eyes on. Two years after Zechs' wedding, Quatre declared his love for his once enemy, Dorothy Catalonia. And after a year and a half of romantic courtship, the two were married. Their marriage had so far been a happy one, resulting in eight children.   
  
Maya and Cara Barton were identical twins, but even though they shared their looks, their personalities were quite different. Cara was outgoing and cheerful, taking after her Aunt Cathrine and mother Keeta Ishida, the Japanese kabuki actress. Maya was quite and kept to herself, like her father. Both girls resembled Trowa, with blazing emerald eyes, and brown hair with bangs that swept over one of their eyes. Neither of the girls were dressed up much. Both Cara and Maya wore minimalistic dresses and feathers in their hair.   
  
Kiro blushed and looked away as the Barton girls walked in. The Peacecrafts were able to come home due to Calé's expert negotiation skills. Now the peace talks have been brought to Earth. The argument had been going on for three months now and the four diplomats still had not met with the head of the Ciccone family.   
  
To Calé's insistence, Fiona had come to the party. The blonde girl wore the nicest outfit she owned - her Preventer uniform. Her parents had also attended the party. Lady Une and Aller Von Garge sat at a table having a conversation with Zechs and Trey.   
  
Évangalie was flirting with Ian Maxwell, showing off her new dress that she bought in the colonies. Calé was touring the room with Fiona, introducing themselves to the other adults and children.   
  
The last family to arrive, was the Changs. Wufei led his family, a wife and five daughters, into the dining hall. They walked in a single file line, starting with Wufei, then his daughters in age order, and Sally ended the line, carrying the youngest of the children, two year old Jing-Mei. The oldest of the girls, was Jasmine, at sixteen. She wore a traditional Chinese gown with flowers and ribbons in her long black hair. Next was Lena, she was only fourteen. Lena wore a business suit-type dress and had her lengthy black hair pulled back. Suyuan, twelve, was the next girl in line. She wore white karate pants, that were most likely her father's, and a tank top. Her black hair hung framing her face in the front, tied into a bun in the back. Behind Suyuan, skipped An-Mei. The ten year old wore her black hair in pigtails and had donned a sleeveless Chinese tunic. Last of the girls was Jing-Mei. Only two, her short black hair was worn in a pony tail on top of her head. She and Sally wore matching Chinese robes.   
  
"There are a lot of people here, Pu-Fei," Jing-Mei told her father. Wufei responded to the name his daughter had addressed him by.   
  
"Yes, my little dragoness. There are," Wufei told her. To Wufei's surprise, he had not heard Duo sneak up behind him.   
  
"Poofy? Have you seen Heero?" Duo asked.   
  
"What was that, Maxwell?" Wufei calmly said.   
  
"Have you see, oh, never mind," Duo walked away.   
  
Suddenly another pair of large doors opened dramatically. All the lights were shut off, and a pair of spot lights shone on the doors. Relena came out carrying a bundle, that most assumed was a baby. She walked into the room, the spotlight following her. Relena waved to the room's occupants as if they were her adoring fans. No one seem to notice her. After several long moments, Relena realized that she did not have anyone's attentions. Relena stood confused as the spotlights were turned off and the regular lights were restored. She sighed and seated herself at the table with Zechs, Trey, Lady Une, and Aller Von Garge.   
  
Lady Une looked as beautiful and elegant as ever. She wore a nice lavender dress, her hair done in it's familiar Preventer fashion. Aller Von Garge was a Swiss man, about Lady Une's age. He had blonde hair and brown eyes like his daughter. Aller had been the one to replace Zechs after he retired from the Preventers. So far the two couples had been getting along great.   
  
After seeing Relena's reception, Trey smiled at her husband and nudged his arm. Zechs kissed Trey and stood up. He looked about the room, and after mere moments, Zechs had the entire room's attention, including that of the small children.   
  
"My friends, thank you for visiting my home. I must admit, the birth of my niece, the joyous event it is, was only a guise to get you all here," Zechs said. Calé, Évangalie, Kiro and Fiona took cue and stood at Zechs' sides. Relena was as confused as ever. Heero, who had tried to avoid the party until it had become work, finally mad an appearance. To no surprise of his family's, Heero was wearing his military uniform, and was carrying a folder marked, "C. K. I. M. Classified Information". Rather than sitting with his wife and daughter, Heero stood in between Zechs and Calé. He opened his folder and handed a set of papers to Zechs. As Zechs read over the document, Heero was give the floor to speak.   
  
"Former Gundam pilots, Preventers, and associated family, as you may or may not know, the Cinq Kingdom has been threatened with war. For the past three months we've tried, and failed at negotiations. We have now reached a point to where militaristic actions must be taken," Heero read his prepared speech. Relena was in complete shock, as was Quatre, Sally, Hilde, and Wufei. Heero looked around the room and continued.   
  
"I plan on using the Cinq Kingdom's army of mobile suits, only if I have the approval of his royal highness. Pending the agreement of King Peacecraft, I want to offer commanding positions to Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Winner, and Wufei Chang. I also would like to offer front line positions to Sally Chang, Hilde Maxwell, Dorothy Catalonia-Winner, Kiro Yuy-Peacecraft, and Calé Peacecraft. I will now give you time to deliberate on my proposition. Thank you for your time," Heero concluded. He sat down as far away from Relena as possible. Zechs set down the paper and took back the floor.   
  
"I will inform you first, and release the announcement to the press at a later date. I have already made my decision about this. I give approval to Commander Heero Yuy's plan of attack." Zechs told his friends and family. He bowed and sat down. There was some low murmuring and some applause, mostly coming from Dorothy.   
  
"Oh, Mr. Milliardo! This will be just wonderful. I know you will be victorious!" Dorothy exclaimed.   
  
"You haven't changed at all, Dorothy," Zechs said, rolling his eyes. With friends and family backing them, the Peacecrafts' strength would be put to the test. This would mark the end of almost twenty-five years of total pacifism with in the Cinq Kingdom. 


	32. A Reason to Fight

~*~ November 4, AC 220 ~*~   
  
~*~ A Gruesome Battlefield ~*~   
  
~*~ 4:20 AM ~*~  
  
The war, which had been raging on for seven months now, finally had shown signs of an end. Unfortunately, peace always came with a price. Some times the price can be something as trivial as being separated from your loved ones for a short time. Some times the price of peace can be something as serious as being separated from your loved ones permanently.   
  
"Calé?" A familiar voice called to him through the intercom. Calé was too focused on defeating the mobile dolls in front of him to acknowledge the voice. The near ancient Taurus suits were easily cut down with the beam sword of his suit.   
  
"Lieutenant Peacecraft!" The voice called again. Calé snapped out of his trans.   
  
"Yes Uncle Heero, I mean, Commander - ," Calé was cut off.   
  
"No need to be formal. This is family business." Heero said.   
  
"What is it?" Calé asked.   
  
"Relena wants to tell you." Heero told him.   
  
In a flash of the screen, Heero's grim expression was replaced with Relena's crying face. Calé's heart sank.   
  
"Oh, Aunt Relena, what happened?" Calé asked, trying to soothe his aunt.   
  
"No, Calé, it's horrible!" Relena sobbed.   
  
"Aunt Relena, what has happened?" Calé urged her.   
  
"Your mother and father..." Relena's voice was overtaken by sobs and cries.   
  
"Oh, damn it! What has happened to Mother and Father," Calé panicked. Calé just noticed the room was dark. Faintly in the background, Calé could see the Cinq Kingdom's flag being lowered. Fear, anger, pain. Those emotions filled his eyes and voice.   
  
"Aunt Relena, tell me what has happened to Mother and Father." Calé, rather angrily, asked his aunt.   
  
Relena's face was pale. She looked as if she saw a ghost. Her light blue eyes seemed to have no depth behind them. Relena looked horribly sick and tired. She spoke one word, only in a whisper, "Dead." 


	33. Goodbye to a Great King

~*~ The Maxwell's L2 Home ~*~   
  
~*~ 5:43 PM ~*~  
  
Duo set the kitchen table, while Hilde prepared dinner. Duo had turned down Heero's invitation to fight, as all of the Gundam pilots. Quatre preferred to remain a pacifist. Trowa said it would tear his life apart again. Wufei's job as a Preventer, and his family came first in his life, so said the Chinese man. And Duo said he just wanted to live a normal life. Suddenly Ian's heavily German accented voice rang through the small house.   
  
"Hey, Dad! What was the name of that king guy? The one who threw the war party," Ian called out.   
  
"Zechs Merquise," Duo and Hilde said together.   
  
"Well he died." Ian announced. Duo dropped the fistful of forks he was holding. Hilde ran in the living room, Duo following close behind.   
  
"Zechs is dead?" Duo asked.   
  
"He was so young. So sexy," Hilde said. Her husband and her son glared at her. Ian got up and picked up the phone.   
  
"What are you doing, Ian," Duo asked.   
  
"Making a long distance phone call. I think Éva may need some consoling." Ian said. Hilde rolled her eyes.   
  
"Oh, he's a Maxwell. Using family tragedy to get a date," Hilde exclaimed. 


	34. Awaiting in Heaven

~*~ The Winner's L4 Mansion ~*~   
  
~*~ 5:04 PM ~*~  
  
Quatre walked into the parlor carrying two cups of tea, the morning paper, and a life time of bad news. He sat down in a soft armchair and set the cups of tea on the table. Dorothy looked up into her husband's worried eyes and took the paper from him.   
  
"I'm so sorry, dear," Quatre sighed as he sipped his tea.   
  
"Don't be, Quatre," Dorothy said, and began to read the article concerning the devastating event. When she finished, she stood up and walked to a table that was placed nest to the fire place. Dorothy removed a picture of Zechs form the drawer of the table and placed his photographs among the others on the mantle. Now the noble face of Zechs Merquise sat along with those of General Catalonia, Master Winner, Treize Kushrenada, and others that the family had lost. It was a morbid ritual, but one Dorothy was glad to perform. It was her way of saying goodbye to those she was not with when they passed.   
  
"That was beautiful, Mr. Milliardo. You sacrificed your life for peace," Dorothy said. She then began to cry. Quatre got up and wrapped his arms around her.   
  
"It's alright Dorothy. Zechs is in heaven now. We'll see him again, someday," Quatre tried to calm his wife. Dorothy nodded and buried her face in Quatre's chest.   
  
"Yes, all of us together... Someday..." She whispered. 


	35. Last Goodbye to a Golden King

~*~ Preventer Offices ~*~   
  
~*~ 6:34 PM ~*~  
  
The news spread to the Preventer Offices in London, and to the Chang and Von Garge families. Lady Une had fainted and Sally was doing the best that she could to bring her superior back to consciousness. Aller was on one phone line, try to contact the Ciccone family. Fiona was on another trying to call Calé.   
  
"I cannot believe that he is dead." Wufei said.   
  
"It makes you wonder. If they actually kill the king and queen of the Cinq Kingdom, what stops them from killing us civilians? And, who is next?" Sally told the room.   
  
"What you forget," Aller reminded them, "Is that the Ciccone family only killed Queen Trey."   
  
"So, Zechs isn't dead," Sally asked hopefully.   
  
"No, King Milliardo has unfortunately, passed away," Aller said as he bowed his head in grief.   
  
Fiona entered the room. Her face was flushed from crying, and her mascara was running. The Swiss girl sat in one of the empty chairs in her mother's office.   
  
"I could not get through to Prince Calé at the royal manor. And his over-emotional aunt would not tell me a damn thing of his whereabouts!" Fionlucia complained.   
  
"Now, dearest Rose," Her father softly scolded, "You know the Peacecrafts are going through a major crisis."   
  
"I know, I know, Father," Fiona sighed, "But I also know that Calé needs some one to talk to. He needs me." 


	36. The Eternal Vow of Love

~*~ Peacecraft Manor ~*~   
  
~*~ 9:27 AM ~*~  
  
Noin snuck out of Trey's bedchambers. She looked around the hall for any guards that might be roaming the castle. Lucretia checked her gun, she had used all but one of the bullets in her gun. Sure, one would have ended Trey's life, but Noin was angry. She crept past an open door with out even bothering to look inside.   
  
"Lucretia," A voice called her name out. The voice was familiar, low and soft. It had to be...   
  
"Zechs," Noin murmured, "Now we can be together."   
  
"You would think that, Lucretia," Zechs said. He stood up as she walked further into his office. Zechs embraced Noin, surprising her with the hug.   
  
"Perhaps you don't realize it, Lucretia," Zechs started. He now had Noin's weapon and was checking it to see if it was loaded. He continued, "I took a vow to love Trey forever, and for all eternity. That does span beyond our mortal lives."   
  
Noin mindlessly nodded, still wondering how he had gotten her gun. He must have taken it when he hugged her.   
  
"You sent my wife to Heaven." Zechs said softly.   
  
"Zechs, I just wanted to be with you," Noin told him. She walk even closer to him, and wrapped her arms around him. She tightly closed her eyes as Zechs began to speak again. She didn't listen to his words, only his deep soothing voice.   
  
"You must be punished for your sin. And I need to rejoin Trey in Heaven." Zechs said. He put the gun against his temple and fired the gun's last bullet into his head.   
  
Noin felt Zechs' body go limp in her arms. His soul had passed on to the next world and Noin was left to support Zechs' earthly body. She heard the gun clattered on the ground and she panicked. What will the guards think? Will they think that Noin shot Zechs? They'll find his prints on the gun too, right? She looked at Zechs' gloved hands. Damn. Two guards stormed in the room and started shouting. To Noin it all sounded incoherent. A few more guards showed up and took care of Zechs' body while the first two arrested Noin.   
  
"Goodbye, Zechs!" Noin called out.   
  
The End 


End file.
